Eye's of Destiny
by SammyLover84
Summary: Sam is kidnapped by the Yellow-Eye demon, believing that Dean us dead while Dean works with Bobby to save Sam before Dean has to kill him...
1. Chapter 1

Eye's Of Destiny

**Eye's Of Destiny**

**Chapter One: What Happened**

Thunder and lighting couldn't be any louder or brighter then what this man was feeling. How could have this happened? How could they just walk off with his brother. One minute they were just angry about what song to play, and the next minute he was gone. The emptiness surrounded him, and he didn't like it.

Now just looking in the direction where they took him, again thinking how he could let them take his brother. I'm his protector, I'd rather die then let this happened. "Just let me go." The voice getting louder from when he was listening behind the door and looking in. Seeing a man that was tall and leaning in towards his brother with a knife in his hands. Seeing the eyes that terrified his baby brother and himself. Those yellow-eyes.

"Now why would I do that?"

"I won't say anything; I won't try to stop you. I'll go and hide…I'll fall off the radar." The fear rising in the young man.

"I don't think you will. Your visions will keep getting stronger, and the pain will get stronger till you'll have to find us, and kill us. And, what would your brother say about this. Your protector. So, no Samuel, you will not be leaving. After all I have plans for you."

Dean feeling the anger within him starting to raise, but decided to come up with something to get Sammy out of there, and not get hurt, and not to get his ass captured from this fcking demon.

"I won't go! I'll fight you...I'd…I'd rather die." Sam yelled.

"Now Sammy.."

"Don't call me Sammy.."

"Now Sammy I think you should put Dean first in your though."

Just then Dean felt two guys grab him and started to hit him. Dean got a couple of good punches to the demons, but in the end the demons got the best of him. Sam heard a crash right outside the door, and then the door open. Two big husky men came in with dragging Dean by the arms. Dean looks like he went through a couple of rounds with Ali. Sam looked at Dean with hurtful eyes. Why did he and Dean have to spilt up? There was a noise and Sam forced out of his thoughts to see Dean flying to the wall with a yell. As soon as Dean hit the wall you could hear Dean's ribs brake. Sam started to say something, but couldn't finish. Looking at Dean he knew what he had to do.

Dean looked at Sam's face and knew what Sam was about to do. "Sammy I don't care what they do to me. Just don't it. Just leave when you can get a chance." Then Dean screamed with pain as blood started to drop from his month and nose. "Sammy's not going anywhere Dean."

Then those yellow-eyes turned to Sammy and gave a sly smile. "So, Sammy what will it be. Will you sacrifice yourself for your brother to live, or watch your brother die, and come with us forcefully, or be taken now, and not know how your brother died?"


	2. Chapter 2

Eye's Of Destiny

**Chapter Two: No**

"If you don't choose Samuel, I will. And you won't like what I choose…how about we just leave right now." The demon said with a smile, and was about to flick his hand towards the man to get Sam when Sam made he decision. Sam always knew that Dean was always the one to save him, then one to give his life. Sam would his brother even if it meant him becoming something that he didn't want. But, maybe Dean would get to him before any thing happened to him.

"No, I will go with you. Just don't hurt Dean."

With that the blood stopped dripping from Dean's mouth and nose. Dean looked at Sam with pleading eyes not to do this. Dean hated being used to get his baby brother to do things for these demons.

"Sammy please, please don't do this. I'd rather die then let this happened to you." Dean was trying to hold his emotions in. Sam started to tear up. He hated seeing his brother like this. "Can I least say goodbye to my brother?" Sam asks.

The demon had to think about this for a bit, then smiled and said yes. The hold on Sam dropped, and he was able to move towards Dean. Dean on the other hand was unable to move. Sam walked over to his big brother and looked into his eyes and then looked down at the floor seeing the pain in Dean's eyes.

"Please Sammy don't do this. Save yourself. Don't worry about this. Run now." Dean begged his brother. Thinking about what Sam was about to turn into was hurting like hell.

"You know you always have been a jerk big brother." Sam said beginning to tear up.

"You have always been bitch little brother. Remember no chick flick moments or else..."

"Dean please you always tried to protect me. I just wanted to say thank you for everything you have done," with that Sam whispered to Dean in his ear, "and that I know you'll come after me." Sam looked at Dean, and Dean knew what Sam was doing, and got the idea fast. He would be able to track down the car after they left and get to Sam in time. Just when Sam was going to say I love you they both felt a hard tug and Sam was forced backwards and Dean started to scream, "No!"

The man holding Sammy brought him over to the yellow-eye demon. "Now Sammy do you really think I'm that stupid. John thought that once too, and we know how that ended. Dean will die, and you will be left with us with no one able to save you." With that the demon laughed, and Sammy started to yell as the four demons started come over and started to hit Sammy.

Dean could alone watch in horror as Sam was getting beaten, but he was also proud of Sammy, who was able to get away from the demon by a couple of fast punches to the face and started to run to the door, but then started to go backwards as the yellow-eyed demon pulled Sam back towards his open awaiting arms. Once Sam was there the demon throw his arms around Sam, and put a cloth over his month and nose and held it there firmly, so Sam couldn't breath.

"Now Sammy don't get me mad, that's not good for your brother. It's going to mean death for him now." Sammy's eyes looked towards Dean with sad eyes that started to get blurred, and then looked up at those yellow-eyes then all went black.

Dean watched as Sammy was placed on the ground. The yellow-eyed demon called over Tom and Chris to help him. The demons tied Sam's feet together and placed handcuffs around Sam's arms in the back, and placed a gag in his month.

"He should be out for an hour or longer. Enough time to get to the place where he needs to go. Sorry Dean, but your brother is mine now," looking down at Sam's still form, and bushing the hair out of his eyes, "It's all right son, dad is…"

"Don't touch him you bastard, and he's not your son either!" Dean's voice full of hatred and if looks could kill the demon would have been dead by now.

"Well, Dean yes he's going to be my son, and second in change. You killed my son and daughter, so I'm taken someone away from you now. First your father, and now your little brother. You know what Dean, I always wanted a son. Why Sam is the perfect one for me, don't you think? Bill how about you show Dean what it means to be in pain, and have him begged to be put to death. I have to start with my plans for my son Sammy here." Dean hating the use of his nickname for Sammy. I'm the only who gets to calls him that, Dean thought to himself. And, he's not you son either. Dean's eyes filled with anger.

"Nice knowing you Dean. I'll take good care of Sammy for you." Laughing the yellow-eyed demon left with Sam in hands and the other demons started leaving too. Just leaving Dean and Bill there alone. Dean could alone think of one thing to say.

"SAMMY!"


	3. Chapter 3

Eye's Of Destiny

**Chapter Three:**

What just happened, thought Dean. They just didn't leave with Sammy. Then, Dean was forced back to reality when he saw Bill coming closer to him with a knife in his hands. Dean thought fast about what to do.

"Sure kill a guy when he can't move. You demons are all the same, kill them, and don't fight them. You want to know why you don't do that, because you're all wusses." Dean smiled at that point, and thought to himself that sounded good. That did make Bill angry and release him from his spot.

"Ok, you want to fight, then let's fight. But, you can't win Dean. Your brother is are master's son now, so just forget about it." Bill smiled.

"Oh, no I wouldn't count on it." With that Dean jumped to the side, and crawled out of the door and raced to his duffle bag in the floor and grabbed John's notebook, and started to hide behind boxes and started to read the chant. Bill raced in, and Dean stood up and threw some holy water that he found. Bill started to yell as the water touched him. Bill fell on all fours, and looked up at Dean with his eyes turning black. Then Bill started to flinch, and started to scream and yell. The black smoke exited out of his mouth, and Bill fell to the floor. Without hesitation Dean started to run to the door where they had taken Sam. Dean ran outside just in time to see the car speed around the corner and out of sight. They had his brother.

A half an hour later Dean stood there in the same spot looking in the direction where that demon had taken his brother. Dean didn't care that his clothes were started to get wet from the rain. For once in his life Dean Winchester didn't know what to do. He didn't know where to start looking, he just stared in the direction that the car turned.

Dean's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the music of his cell phone start to play. Dean looked at the caller ID and sighed.

"Hello."

"Dean what the hell is going on? Something big is happening right now." The man yelled.

"Bobby, Sam is gone. They took him. It was all a set up I think to get us here." Hating to think that Sam's vision was a trap for them. How could the demon know what to do get them there? How could he send something to Sam to see?

"I had feeling…Dean remember Mike Denman, and Tom Sawn?" Bobby ask.

"Yeah, the cousins…they really helped me and Sam back there in Iowa with those vampires. Why do you ask?"

"They're dead Dean."

"Dead! How could they be dead? We just worked with them about a week ago. Bobby what is going on?" Dean started to get nervous.

"Dean, remember when I told you I usually hear about three demonic possessions in a year, and last year I heard about 23?"

"Yeah."

"Well, just today I heard about 90 of them. They're still going up too. I won't tell how many I heard about yesterday, but it was no where near where it is today." Bobby waited to hear what Dean was going to say.

"What?" Dean was scared for Sam.

"Dean, you said Sam was gone and it was trap for you too?"

"Yeah, the demon has him, and not just those bimbo demons it was the demon that killed mom, dad, and Jess. He has Sammy, and God knows what he's going to do to him. And for what Sammy knows is that I'm dead, and that nobody is coming for him. Bobby, I need to find him. I know what street they turned onto to take him, but I," Dean was starting to let his walls cave in, his voice showing all the emotion right now of not knowing what to do, "..I don't know what to do. I need dad now, and he's not here anymore. Bobby I need you to meet me. I need help finding Sammy before its too late and that…and that if it is too late I have to kill him."

There was silence on the other end of the phone. It felt like a life time before Bobby spoke. "What do you mean that you'll have to kill Sam? Dean, I'll meet you, but you need to tell me everything when I see you." Bobby sound scared for Dean.

"You bet I'll tell you. Meet me at the diner in town in about five minutes." With that both men hung up the phone, and Dean's face started to turn red, how could his dad not tell Bobby about this. What was going to happen to Sam. Dean just knew he had to find Sam, before he would do what he promised Sam what he would do.


	4. Chapter 4

Eye's Of Destiny

**Chapter Four:**

Dean parked the impala to see Bobby's truck parked and him waiting inside for Dean to come in. Dean walked in and walked over to Bobby and took his seat. Bobby looked at Dean waiting for him to start. But, after about five minutes, Bobby spoke first.

"So, Dean what is this about you will have to kill Sam?"

Dean just looked at Bobby, and sighed again. "Before dad died, he told me something about Sam. He told me.." Dean was starting to think that maybe he shouldn't say anything to Bobby. It wasn't Bobby's fight, but his fight for Sam.

"Dean tell me. I don't care what you're thinking. It's my fight too, especially when it comes to you and your brother."

"Dad, told me to keep Sam safe, and that nothing else mattered. And, if I couldn't keep him safe, then I would have to….I would have to…kill….him." Dean looked up at Bobby's face. Bobby's jaw just dropped when he heard, I would have to kill him. Why did John say this to Dean.

"Dean, why did John say this to you. After all these years he now comes out and tells you." Bobby started to raise his voice and seeing that people were starting to stare at them he decided to keep it quite.

"Dad died right after that Bobby from the demon. He wanted to tell me, so I could Sam safe. That's why he did it. He knew he was going to die, so he told me. I kept it from Sammy for a bit, and then I told him. I knew what he would do, he panicked when I told him. Bobby that doesn't matter right now, because I need to find Sammy and save him before anything else happens to him, and we're wasting too much time right now." Dean stood up and started to move to the door, when Bobby grabbed his arm.

"Ok, Dean. We'll look for Sammy. Now which street did the car turn onto?"

Dean nods his head, and both hunters made their way to their cars to start looking for Sam.


	5. Chapter 5

Eye's Of Destiny

**Chapter Five: No Way Out**

Sam started to feel himself able to move, but wasn't sure he wanted to open his eyes. He was on some sort of bed. Sam opened his eyes to see a nice big sized room. He was in a big king sized bed with a bookcase all around him. Sam could see a book from the look of it on a desk that was a law school book. Why did they bring me here, Sam thought? Sam tried to move, but his hands were still cuffed, and his feet still tied, and the gag wasn't in his mouth anymore.

Then Sam's thoughts started to wander. The last thing Sam remembered was hearing that Dean was going to die, and that nobody would come looking for him or save him. Emptiness was all that surrounded Sam. The feeling of loneliness. Why couldn't I save Dean, Sam thought. Why couldn't I save Jess, Ava, or any one else. That's not true, Sam heard a voice in the back of his head say, you saved Sarah.

Sarah, Sam thought. How could he forget Sarah, and suddenly the flash of Sarah came into his mind, her bright smile, the way her eyes lit up when she saw Sam, and her kiss from the last he last saw her.

Sam was brought back to planet earth when he heard the door open. Sam eyes widen who he saw enter the room!

"Jessica." Sam said with his jaw hitting the floor.

"Sam. I'm back." Jessica said just smiling.

"What do you mean your back? How could you be back? You're dead!" Sam was confused, but if some how this was real he would be happiest man in the world right now. Sam heart was aching for Jessica to come close to him. Just, so he could hold her, and kiss her, and never let go.

"I'm here for you Sammy. I'm not going anywhere. I'm real," Jessica said starting to walk over to him, "feel my touch on you." Jessica started to climb on the bed towards Sam, and touch his face.

Sam started to tear up at Jessica's soft touch that he remembered so well. Jessica's soft hands always had brought him warmth, love, and strength.

"Jessica if you knew how much I wanted you to be alive..." Sam cut short.

"Sam just kiss me, and everything will be alright. I promise."

Jessica leaned in and started to kiss Sam. But, then Sam had feeling that something was wrong with this. Jessica was dead this couldn't be her. The memory flooded his head of seeing her on the ceiling, bleeding, and burning. This couldn't be her. Sam pulled away, as Jessica kept trying to kiss him.

Jessica stopped and looked at Sam, "Sam don't you love me anymore."

"This can't be real, you're dead."

"Yes, she isn't real, but she could be real." With that Jessica faded in front of Sam. Sam just looking in nothingness were Jessica used to be. Sam's eyes started to tear up. Sam's head turned to the door. The yellow-eye demon came in, and sat on the bed with the Sam.

"Now Sammy I know how much you loved Jessica...I mean that way I got rid of her. She was getting in the way of things, like your mom." Sam's head turned to the demon, hearing his mom's name.

"But, I could give you all that again. I can give back your life." Sam's head turned back to look at the books on the table, and trying not to listen to him. "I could give you back Jessica, your mom, your dad, and I could give you back your big brother Dean too."

Sam's head shot back to the demon. "What do you mean you could give me back Dean?" Sam asked with eyes getting wide, and scared for his brother.

"Well, Sammy I'm so sorry to tell you, but if you don't remember I guess I will have to refresh your memory. You did choose the right one, but then I told you Dean was still going to die." Sam remembering what happened looked up the demon with sad look. "Well, I can tell you Dean went down like a soldier like John wanted from him. Fighting till the end."

"Dean is not dead!" Sam said with all the hurt that he was feeling right now.

"But, he is gone Sam. I went back to see the body for myself. I can make it better my son." The demon was going over and un-tying Sam's feet, and putting a comfortable arm around Sam. "I have physic that can make people believe what they want to see, and be able to touch them, hold them, and kiss them if they wanted to. Like you my son you have lost everything. Join me, and I will give you back everything that you wanted. Your mom, dad, Jessica, and Dean."

Sam looked up at the demon, and back down to the floor. I can't believe I'm actually thinking about this, Sam though. "If I join you they could be here all the time with me?"

"The entire time son, but under one condition."

"What?"

"They will not be able to leave this room at all, and…."

"If that's all then fine."

"No Samuel I'm not finished there's a part B to that. John will not be calling you son. I will be." The sly smile came up again, and those yellow-eyes just glowed.

"Be your son? That's what you're asking me. To have my family back I have to be your son?" Sam couldn't believe this. "How would that happened anyway. It can't."

"Oh, but it will. They will all have no memory of you being their son, or brother. More like a cousin. But, Jessica will be the same, except that she won't know who your family is. Just that I'm your father." The yellow-eyed demon went around Sam and took off his cuffs. "I'll leave to let you think about it, and oh Sammy yes your free to move about, but don't try to get out. There nowhere to go if you do. We're kind of in the middle of nowhere so to speak. I'll come back for your answer tomorrow morning. Oh, I brought some books for you to read. There are laws books, so you can study to become that lawyer. We are going to need some new lawyers after this war is over. I always wanted a son that was lawyer. Now I have one. Good son."

With that the door closed, and Sammy heard the door being locked in four different places. Sam was trapped, without any help, without his brother to save him. Sam filled with sorrow for getting Dean killed picked up a book and threw it at the wall, and started to scream, yell, and cry. Sam had never felt so alone, and trapped in his whole life.

Outside the door the yellow-eyed demon just smiled, and looked at the guard. "Young Sammy Winchester will be joining us every soon."


	6. Chapter 6

Eye's Of Destiny

Thank you to everyone for reading!! I hope you like the next update!! Sorry for some being short. I promise there are some that are longer.

**Chapter Six: First Content**

As loud as the music would go in the impala the music wasn't fading the feeling that Dean had. He had to find Sammy, and fast. Dean couldn't get over the fact that he still had no clue where he was going. He and Bobby had gone up and down the street about 50 times, but Dean still had a feeling that he missing something; a street, a sign, a clue as to where they went. He would even take a flat tire that was right outside of a house to say here I am Dean, come and get me.

Bobby feeling the tension for about a half hour decided to not say anything, but now was the time to say something. "Dean listen…I think we should call Ellen and Ash. They could help us out. We could find Sam faster if we just called, or even just went there!"

Dean's eyes still looking around the road not wanting to miss anything said, "We could call, but we're not going there. I have feeling that they didn't take Sammy that far away. They would want to keep him close to here…well at least I think they would?" Dean started to sound a little confident now. How could he not know where Sam was, and how would Ash or Ellen even now! If dad was here he would know what to, Dean though. No, he wouldn't….dad wouldn't even pick up his cell phone for anything, not even for his kids! How many times have they called him before and John did nothing? It was a good thing that his dad was gone, he wouldn't even help at all.

"Dean," Bobby voice sounded so far away, and Dean was brought out of his thoughts to Bobby, "I have Ash on the phone he says he needs to know if you saw the license plate, if Sam had his cell phone, and if he does would be on?"

Dean started to think about it, did Sam have his cell phone. "No to the license plate it was already down the street, and turning the corner when I got out of the house." Dean's mind went back to his thoughts, did Sam have his cell. The answer was probably yes. That's how Dean found him the first time he left when Sam possessed by Meg.

flashback

"Hey Dean?"

"Sam what is it?" Dean whispered.

"Should we bring our phones in case we need to get out, or split up?"

"No, we should be fine. This is just a routine salt and burn the bones. We just need to make sure that Larry, Curly, and Mo won't stop us." Dean laughed to himself.

"Dean, come on dude look at the least time we went with no phones. You got hurt, and you almost bleed to death, because I couldn't find you." Sam was getting serious about bring the cells.

"Ok, if it will get you off my back we'll bring the phones, but we have to come up with something. If something happens we won't be able to call for help, so let's think of something."

"Ok..ok..ok..how about this. We just call and let it ring for three times, and hang up. No matter what if we get that we get the hell of there." Sam was giving Dean his puppy eyes. Sam new that Dean couldn't say no to that.

"Dude, come on, not with the eyes! Fine three rings, and get the hell out."

End flashback

All of a sudden Dean was brought out his memory about before the hunt by his cell phone. Dean picked up his cell phone and looked at it. Dean's eyes just widened. "What the fck."


	7. Chapter 7

Eye's Of Destiny

Thank you to everyone for adding my story to their favorite stories, and stories alerts. It means a lot to me!! Enjoy the next update!!

**Chapter Seven: What to Do**

"Sam why didn't you help me, Sam why did you leave me, Sam can we stop arguing, sometimes I don't even know what we're arguing about anymore, Sam I'm sorry."

"Stop, I'm Sorry!" Sam yelled out loud. Soaking in sweat and feeling scared. Hearing the voices of his loved ones was hurting him like hell. Why did he have to leave Jess, Why was his mom sorry, why didn't he stop arguing with his dad all the time, and why did he leave Dean to die. How could he just let everyone die around him? I'm cursed; this is the only way that I can have my family back. Well, in some way have them back. At least I will be able to talk to them, and hug them.

Then Sam heard the locks on the door, and the door opening. A beautiful girl that was about in her late teens around maybe the age of 16-18, with long brown hair that stopped at her shoulders, and about 5 feet tall came in with a breakfast tray.

"I brought some food for you Sam." The girl said shying away from Sam.

"Thank you. What's your name?" Sam asked. She didn't look like she was a demon at all.

"Well, I was told not to tell you, but you're seem nice, so my name is Riley."

"Riley, it's nice to meet you. But, who told you not to tell me?"

"The master demon. His eyes scare me, but what can you do. I've been seeing these eyes for awhile now. It just grows on you I guess**." **Riley said turning her head away from Sam.

"How long have you been here Riley?"

"About ten years. I was taken away from parents, well kind off, and kind of not. I kind of run away from my home, and got to about two blocks away before I decided to go back. On my way back to my house I saw this tall guy with a long black jacket on. He knew my name and said I wasn't allowed to go home. I said why, and he said because I need to go with him. There was nobody there for me anymore. Then I saw his yellow-eyes just light up. I started to ran past him, and he grabbed me around my waist and picked me up, and I saw my house in flames. Then, we just disappeared. My parents didn't make it out alive. So, nobody came looking for me, not at all. I'm here alone with nobody looking for me." Riley looked away, not wanting to show the tears that were threatening to come down.

"I know what you're talking about. I have no one looking for me right now either. They're all dead, and the one person who might be looking for me will be dead soon probably." Sam was feeling angry for this girl. How could that demon take her away when she was so young, and kill her family. "So, why did he bring you here? Do you know?"

"Yeah, I can make believe what they want to see. I'm the one who made you see your girlfriend Jessica. I'm so sorry about that. I didn't have a choice, and well…."

"And, well what?"

"The demon told me you were going to be his son. And, that I would have a brother when that happens." Riley look up at Sam.

"Christo!" Sam said fearing that Riley was demon now.

"I'm not a demon Sam. Not yet anyway. I'll be 18 in a couple of days then he'll turn me into a demon, and I'll be his daughter forever, as you'll be his son forever. Sam I'm not telling you to give in, but it would be nice to have big brother." Riley said with a puppy eye look that was better then Sam's any day.

Gee this is what Dean had to put up with for 23 years. Man, she was good too. She could get Dean to do whatever she wanted him to do. Dean, Sam though. "Well, how about this I'll be your big brother right now Riley and you can help me figure something out."

"You got it. What is it brother?" Riley asked with a joy that she hadn't felt in a long time.

"I had my cell phone with me, and now I don't have it. Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah, I do. It's in the second floor in a locker room. That's where everyone's stuff goes if they reach the outside world. We're on the third floor. Why?"

"I want to try and reach someone to warn them about what's going on and that there's no way out for me." Ellen would know what to do, and how to reach people to tell them to get ready. At least Sam turning evil would help to warn people. "Will you help me?"

"You bet I will Sam."

"Riley you can call me Sammy if you want to." Sam smiled his first real smile in about 24 hours.

"You bet I'll help you Sammy." Riley's smile was big and bright, if there were people on Pluto they would be able to see it.

At least I'll have someone with me when I go bad. I swear I'll protect you Riley and I'll get you out somehow.


	8. Chapter 8

Eye's Of Destiny

**Chapter Eight: Help**

"Yes, Ellen," Dean look over at Bobby with hateful eyes.

"Now Dean you are going around and around in circles looking for Sam right now. Come over to the roadhouse and we'll talk about this. You can get some food, and Ash can do the searching from his computer. I won't take no for an answer, and you know that."

"I have no choice…Ellen my brother is out there with that demon. I have no time to go and take a tea time break right now." Dean was yelling even though he didn't mean to.

"Now, listen boy you will get your butt over here right now, and get some food, and let Ash do some work for you. Now if your not here in 30 minutes I will go out and find you, and bring you back here kicking and screaming the whole time. And, don't think I won't Dean." Ellen's words were hard and strained.

"Ok Ellen we'll be there in about 15 minutes." With that Dean hung up his cell phone and looked over at Bobby. "Bobby what did you tell Ash?"

"Nothing really...just that we weren't getting anywhere and that we have gone around this block about 80 times now. He told Ellen, and Ellen said we should go there and get some food. When I said that you didn't want to, Ellen said she was going to call you." Bobby turned his head to look at Dean. Dean wasn't looking at Bobby anymore, and was just looking out the window, and stopped at the stop sign. Here was the choice to go to the left and go towards the roadhouse, or turn right, and go back around the block.

Dean sighed and thought about Sam, what would Sam do? Dean thought. He would want me to find him, but to take care of myself too. With that Dean closed his eyes and turned to the left onto the street. Bobby sighed with relief.

"You're doing the right thing Dean. We need to think about what to do next and take care of it. Ash and Ellen will help us figure this out. We will find Sam, and bring him back home."

Dean didn't say anything to Bobby, and just kept on driving and seeing Sam's face when he was younger holding out a prize that he got from a cereal box when he was about seven years old.

Before Dean knew it he was parking outside of the roadhouse, and before he knew it he was walking in. That's when Dean noticed that nobody else was in there. It was just him, Ash, Bobby, and Ellen. "Where is everyone?"

"I closed early for this Dean. We need no one here, so we can look for Sam, and bring him home. Now what do we have to go on." Ellen looked at Dean ready to go.

"Well, I think Sammy had his cell phone on him, I don't if it's on, but we…."

The phone started ringing, and Ellen just looked at it. "Who would be calling right now," Ellen walked over and picked up the phone, "Hello."


	9. Chapter 9

Eye's Of Destiny

**Chapter Nine: Hope**

Hope was starting to rise in Sam for the first time. "So do you think the plan will work?" Sam asked Riley hoping that Riley would go along with it.

"Yeah, that will diffenetly work. He's normally around doing things all day long."

"Doing what things?"

"Believe me you don't know know." Riley eyes got big and expressive with that comment. Sam looked up in surprise at Riley, and could laugh at the look on her face. Dude, she reminds me of Dean so much. God I miss him. Thank God for Riley coming into his life right now, or else he would've given up a long time ago to the demon. Sam looked up at the sound as Riley was walking to the door, and started talking to the guard at the door. The door closed and Sam started to panic not being able to see Riley.

Riley opened the door and motioned for Sam to come now. Sam looked out the door and saw the 6 foot guard who must weighed about 200 pounds on the ground unconscious. Sam smiled a bit at this. Riley wasn't supposed to take him on her own. Sam looked up at Riley.

"What, I learned a few tricks from hanging around these people, or demons or whatever your calling them. Beside my grandma always said the bigger they are, the harder they fall." Riley was smiling big, and Sam couldn't help but laugh at this. Then, a noise was heard coming from around from the corner.

"Sammy we better get moving if we're going to make it. Someone will know soon that you're missing." Both started to run down the hall. Sam trailing a little behind Riley, so he could follow her. "Sam, are you sure you want to do this. Who knows what they're going to do to us when they find out you're not in your room. Especially when they find out that I helped you."

Sam looked down at Riley, and was now wondering if he should have just left Riley behind and found his own way down there. She was right, he didn't care about himself, but about Riley though that was a different story. She was the only thing that mattered now in his life. He had to protect her some how if they got caught.

"Ok here's the vent. I can just climb through to open the door. It should take me about 5 minutes, not even." As Riley pulled at the window which lend into the vent, she looked at Sam. "Would you mind helping me here, I'm not superman."

Sam just smiled and gave Riley a hand, and in no time they had it out. Right before Riley was going to climb in she looked at Sam, "So, is this where I say if see anything kill it, or do something with you no what…..hunter thing." Riley's face started to turn red with that, and decided to go before Sam could answer her.

Four minutes later the door was open for Sam to go through. Walking past Riley, Sam had to get in a few kicks, "I though you said no more than five minutes. And, yea if I had a gun I would use to kill, but with demons you can't, holy water yes, but not anything else."

"Shut up." Riley said laughing. Gee I never had this much fun before in my life, Riley thought. Getting to the stairs was easy as pie. They both walked down to the second floor. When they reached the second floor Riley looked out the door and saw someone guarding the door. Sam looked out after her, and pulled back into the satire way.

"Hey, can you make him see someone. Like a messenger or something."

"Yeah I can, but it has to be someone he knows though, or it won't work. Wait, I know who." Riley closed her eyes, and started to concentrate, and soon they heard noise outside. A man that was taller then the other guard walked up to the guard and said the boss needed him.

"Who's that?" Sam asked confused.

"His brother or he wouldn't move from that door at all. Only time is when his brother comes, and they will trade off so he can go and do other things."

When the one guard gave the keys to the brother he left running down the hall. Sam and Riley took off from behind the door. The person faded and the keys dropped to the floor with a thud. Riley picked up the keys, and opened the door. Just when they got into the room the alarms started to go off.

"Sam they know that you're gone. We need to hurry, and now!" Riley's voice was scared and worried as she looked at the piles and piles of cell phones all over the place. Riley and Sam started to go through the piles, and pulling out every cell phone he could find that could possibly be his.

Sam had to hurry he knew he didn't have much time left, and his hope was starting to fall again.


	10. Chapter 10

Eye's Of Destiny

**Chapter Ten: Hope Comes and Go**

Ellen pick up the phone, "Hello, this is…"

"Ellen!" Sam yelled into the phone.

"Sam," Dean headed straight to Ellen, and stood next to her. Bobby followed along side with Ash. Bobby put a hand on Dean to stop him from grabbing the phone away from Ellen. "Where are you honey? We've all been worried about you. What was that again Sam the line is breaking up."

Sam had found his cell phone and quickly hit the numbers 1-2 and hit sent. Thank God he had programmed the roadhouse numbers in for speed dial. "Ellen I don't know where I am. Only thing I know is that the demon said that I was in the middle of nowhere, so I shouldn't try to escape."

Ellen snapped her fingers to Ash to get him to go to the computer and track Sam to see where he was. Ash jumped to it, and went straight to the computer and started hitting the keyboard. "Don't worry Sam, Ash is on it."

"No, Ellen just leave me here there's no point anymore. Just get as far away as you can. Take Jo and Ash and get out of here as fast as you can."

Dean was starting to get impatient and wanted that phone. He was just staring at it. "Sam we can't just leave you there."

All of a sudden Riley and Sam heard noise outside the door of people screaming open the door, and kicking at the door. All of a sudden the door started to break. "Riley get behind me, and don't move. If you can hide from them then hide, so they can't find you." Riley did as she was told, and went behind Sam, and found a hiding place. "Yes, you can Ellen, Dean is gone. I have nothing to go on for now. My last link to sanity is gone now. I will be turned evil now, I know it."

"Sam, what do you mean Dean is gone, and who is this Riley?" Dean couldn't take it anymore and grabbed the phone from Ellen, and yelled into the phone with his worried, and strained voice, "Sammy where are you?"

"Dean….your alive?" Sam was confused and happy all in the same moment. Riley just looked surprised.

"Yes, I'm alive Sammy, stay on the line we almost have your location. So, talk to me man what are they doing to you?"

"Dean…" Sam was stopped as the door was broken down, and ten demons came in, and grabbed Sam's hand and grabbed the phone from him, and started hitting Sam in the face, and in the stomach. Anywhere they could find an open place.

Dean hearing the commotion started to yell, "Sammy…Sammy are you there?" Just then Dean heard a chilling voice on the other line, "So, Dean you're alive. You are good at cheating death. Well that planed didn't work. Now Sammy knows that you're alive. Oh, well there always plan B."

"If you hurt or touch my brother again, I swear I kill you." Dean was red as could be. Hearing that yellow-eyed son of a bitch calling his brother Sammy and hurting him.

"Oh, Dean don't worry it won't hurt too much. But, I will have my son don't worry about that." With that the demon bent down towards Sam, as the demon was holding Sam by his arms stretched out. The demon touched Sam's face, and picked up his chin, so their faces were close, and Dean was hearing it all. "Isn't that right Sammy you'll soon be my son, and your big brother can't save you. Take him back to his room. I'll deal with him later." With that the demon started to drag Sam out of the room. "Oh, Dean by the way...Sam can't escape his destiny."

With that the demon dropped the phone to floor, and the last that was said before the demon stepped on it and broke it was Dean pleading for Sam to hang on, and that he would save him somehow. With that the demon just laughed, "Try and save your baby brother Dean. I dare you."


	11. Chapter 11

Eye's Of Destiny

**Chapter Eleven: Warmth in a Loved One**

"Sammy…Sammy answer me! Don't hurt him you son of b…" the line went dead.

Ellen looked over to Bobby, and Ash. "Ash did you get it?" Ellen looked back over to Dean. Ellen didn't like how Dean was looking right now., grabbing on to that phone like it was his only connection to Sam now. And, was he…..no he couldn't be! Dean looked like he was crying. Oh, God those were tears coming down his face. "Dean honey are you ok." Ellen walked over and put a hand on Dean's back.

Dean sugared off and wiped away his tears, he didn't have time to show weakness, not for himself, but for Sam. Sam was in big trouble, and it must have been hard for the kid to think I was dead. Dean walked over to Bobby and Ash. Dean looked down at the computer, and back at Ash. "Hey," Ash looked up at Dean hoping that he wouldn't kill him, "did you find anything. Did you get the location of where Sam is?"

"Well, Dean we kind of…..well we kind of….well I shouldn't run around the bush with this one..haha…ok not funny. The phone died right before we could pin point where Sam is." Ash hurried and put his arms around his face waiting for a punch to come to him, but nothing came. Ash looked to see Dean just staring off, and turn around and ask Ellen for a beer.

Dean grabbed the beer and started to drink it, and then stopped and held it up, "To you Sammy, soon to be the demon son." Everyone was looking at Dean as Dean started to take another drink. When Dean started to drink he felt the rage in him coming out, and turned around and threw the beer at the door, and started to scream. The beer bottle hit the door with a crash along with a chair, a table, anything that Dean could find.

Dean looked like a mad man just screaming over and over again. His fear and anger coming out now. Dean was scary when he was like this. Bobby just grabbed Ellen when she going to try and stop him. Ash just hid around Bobby. "Ellen let him go. Dean needs to deal with this right now. Give him a couple of minutes."

"Well, I don't want him ruining my bar, now do I." Ellen looked up at Bobby with the looked that said you better be paying for this then.

After 30 minutes Dean stopped and looked at his hands and fell to his knees and just started to cry for everything that was happening. Dean cried for his mom, dad, for Jessica, Sammy, and mostly important for Sam's innocence. Then Dean felt something he never felt before he felt his mother's arms around him. Dean couldn't see her, but he heard her voice so clam, and sweet.

"Dean, you can't stop now! Don't give up! Your little brother needs you right now. His scared Dean, and confused. Trust yourself now. Now if you're all done with throwing things get up and go, and say you're sorry for the mess that you did. I love you Dean."

With that the feeling of warmth and comfort left. Dean looked up to see Bobby, Ellen, and Ash looking at him. Dean started to get to his feet and looked around the place. Man, what a mess I made here. Walking towards Ellen, Bobby, and Ash Dean started to get his wallet out.

"Ellen I'm sorry for the mess….here some money for the damages." Dean grabbed some money, and gave it to Ellen.

"Dean, Ash didn't find exactly where Sam is, but he did find out which state Sam is in." Dean turned towards Bobby, and Ash took his seat at the computer and wrote down the place, and name of the town. Handing it to Dean, Dean looked at it, and just stared at it.

"You got to be kidding me! Here?" Dean looked at Ash.

"Yeah there. I'm not kidding Dean. It's weird, it shouldn't be, but it's there." Dean looked over at Ellen, Ash, and Bobby and started towards the door with the paper in his hands.

"Dean, I'm going with you. And, I'm not taking no for answer. I swore to myself I would look after you two after your daddy passed. But, one thing Dean we are going to fly. We have to. We have to make up time." Bobby knew the way Dean felt about flying, and was ready to knock him out if he decided to take the car, and bring him to the airport.

Dean was just looking at Bobby, and looked back down to the paper. "Ok, then go to the airport and get a flight." Bobby's jaw dropped at the sound of this.

"Dean, are you sure," Ellen started to ask to make sure about this, but Dean turned around and looked at Ellen with the most confident look on his face.

"It's for Sammy and this ends when we get there. We're finishing it tomorrow tonight!" With that Dean walked out the door to the impala with Bobby right behind him making a list of things that they could get on the plane, and what things they needed to get when they got there.


	12. Chapter 12

Eye's Of Destiny

This one is a long one. Enjoy and thank you for reading!!

**Chapter Twelve: What Choice**

Sam heard voices talking in the room, but couldn't make it out what they were saying. Sam decided it would be best if he just kept his eyes closed, and tried to listen to what was going on. Maybe he would be able to hear what they were saying. Then, Sam heard the door open and the voices went quiet.

Sam heard someone come in and close the door, and started to walk over to him. Sam just closed his eyes harder hoping that the person wouldn't notice that he was awake. Sam heard some clicking noise coming from the person, and felt his right arm being wrenched from underneath him, and felt the cold metal hit his wrist. Then, he felt his wrist fall to the bed. Then a cold voice could be heard only for Sam to hear that chilled him to the bones

"Now, Sammy why did you do that now. Now you don't have choice, you'll be my son by the end of the night tomorrow. There no doubt in my mind. We have our ways to break you. Plus, you protector doesn't know where we are…oh yes he may know what state, and what town, but he'll never guess where you are. They never do."

With that Sam's eyes opened to the yellow-eyes close to his face, and just smiling at him. "Now Sammy I decided not to let you move around, well you can move around a little, bit not that much. I also changed your room around a bit. Hope you don't mind. But, you have to be punished for that little escape. By the way, how did you escape?"

Sam looked away from the demon, and looked at the wall. Sam's face was showing no emotion, not anything, just blank. But, the eyes where hard and cold. Sam wanted to kill that thing so much. He hated him so much, for making him think Dean was dead, and he wasn't.

The demon had enough of it, and grabbed Sam's face and pulled him towards his face, and the eyes were glowing with a hit of red in them now, "Sammy if you don't tell me who helped you, the pain is going to be so excruciating that you will wish you were dead." Sam stayed silent. "Fine, then have a little fun. Oh, don't worry Sammy it won't hurt, physically anyway, but it will be extremely painful. Now don't go anywhere now. I'll be back with what I need."

With that the demon let go of Sam, and walked towards the door followed by the two other demons. With that the door closed, and Sam could hear the four locks on the door go again.

Sam pulled at the chain, and noticed how long it was. Sam was able to get off the bed, but that was it. The desk was moved closer to Sam on the other side of the bed, so it was the right amount of length to sit at the desk. The chair and desk were nailed down to the floor, even the book was nailed down. Sam couldn't help but laugh at that.

Ok, Sam thought, Dean is alive. We know that now, and he's coming for you. He won't leave you here with that demon! He's coming….that all I need to hang onto is that. He'll find the place, and we'll all be ok. With that Sam sat on his bed, and put his hands over his face, and brushed it threw his hair.

Then, Sam heard a noise from inside his room. The bookshelf moved, and out came Riley. "Hey, Sam! Look what I found!"

"Riley are you ok?" Sam started to jump to his feet and move towards her when he felt a jerk at his wrist that told him that was as far as he could go. Sam just sighed at the thought of this now. This was going to be pain.

Riley noticed why Sam couldn't move any father, and walked over towards him. "Sammy, I'm ok. What about you?" Riley just noticed the bruise marks on Sam's face. Riley touched the bruise and just sighed. "Sam how much did they beat you?"

"Not too much, don't worry about it. As long as you're safe that's all that matter." The fact was that when Sam got to his room they had beaten him till he had blacked out. Sam started to feel the bruise on his chest, and the pain in his ribs starting now. Sam winced a little when he moved.

"Sam, come on, they hurt you pretty bad, because they found you missing. This is my fault. I should've told you no, and that I would have gotten the phone for you."

"This is not your fault Riley…"

"Yes, it is Sam, and now they are going to do something bad to you. I know they will." Riley was showing how scared she was for the young man.

"No they won't Riley…"

"Sammy, listen to me. Usually when one of his people does something wrong they put them through hell. But, normally it's not him, it's not father!"

"Riley what do you mean it's not your father?"

"Sam it's not him that does it. It's usually one of the other demons that does it. But, he's making sure that he's the one that's going to be causing the pain."

Sam's eyes started to get big, and the fear started to show in his eyes, "You'll be my son by the end of the night tomorrow." The demon's words playing over and over again in Sam's head. What day was it, was it already the next day, or that night, or was it yesterday night? Sam didn't how long he slept since the last time when he taken away from Dean.

Sam started to open his month to ask what day and time it was when he heard voices coming from outside. "Riley you need to get out of here, and don't come back for awhile. Not until they go."

"Sam, I don't want them to hurt you anymore, just let me tell them th…"

"No, I promised to protect you, now get out of here, and don't come back till the coast is clear. Go now." Sam said in a firm voice that sounded more like his father than him.

Riley didn't argue with Sam. She started to run to the opening in the shelves when they both heard the locks starting to unlock. Riley hurried and got the secret door closed just in time. The door opened and hit the wall with the bang. The demon walked into the room with four other people with him. Two of them were a boy and girl, and they were both being held by two taller and stronger demon men. The demon closed the door with his mind, and just looked at Sam with his eyes glowing.

Sam couldn't run, or hide or do anything. He had no clue what the demon was going to do to him, or why he brought four other people with him, and this damn chain was getting in the way now, so he definitely couldn't go anywhere.

The demon just looked at the chain that was clamped to Sam's wrist and then back at Sam. He saw Sam's fear and smiled.

"Now that's a good boy Sammy. You should be scared. Time for dad to teach his son a lesson." The demon started to laugh a bit.

"Playtime is over son. Time to be punished." With that Sam was thrown to the wall, and hit it with a thud.


	13. Chapter 13

Eye's Of Destiny

**Chapter Thirteen: Planes **

Dean really hated flying, and wished he could just drive to Kansas, but he didn't have time to waste on driving. He needed to get there now to save Sammy!!

Dean felt the plane go up and down fast, and grabbed the arms of the seat, "What was that? Some type of evil son of a bitch here?" Dean looked around fast, paranoid.

Bobby just laughed at this, "No, Dean it was just turbulence, that's all. Gee, Sam was right you can't stand to fly can you?"

"Well, Bobby the last time I was on plane Sam and I were trying to stop it from crashing and it's not my thing." The plane went up and down again and as Dean closed his eyes he heard somebody come over the speaker, "Everyone this is the captain sorry for the bumpy ride, but we'll be having more turbulence since there is a storm going on. If the storm gets worse we'll be forced to have an emergency landing. So, please stay seated and keep your seat belts fastened. Thank you."

Oh come on man, this is so not cool. Sam would be laughing his ass off right now if he was here, but he's not here. I have to do this for Sammy. I need to get through this in one piece. Dean took in a breath and blew it out, and looked over at Bobby. "So, what do we need to get when we get down there, and more importantly where are we going to start looking for Sam?"

"Well, I made a couple of calls down there, and my cousin Alex is going to meet us at the airport, and give us some guns, bullets, holy water, all the things we couldn't get on the plane. Which is a lot, because of these new regulations. I'm still upset they wouldn't let me bring on my water bottle. I had good gin in there."

"Why were you trying to bring gin onto the plane?" Dean looked at Bobby with eyebrows going up.

"Well I thought it would calm you down here. Apparently I was right. Ok back to business Dean. First I'm still amazed that the demon would go back there. I never would've thought of there!"

"Yea, I know what you mean Bobby. I didn't even start to think of there, and I said I would never go back there, but Sam and I did once to get rid of two poltergeists. That's where we saw mom again. After that I promised myself even more that I would never go back there. That bitch of demon going there was where it all started. Ok, we find out what's in the area, any emptied buildings, or old schools, even houses…..I don't know where they will be keeping him, and if they are together or not! My guess is probably that they are all together, if the demon was there."

"That's a good guess Dean. Ok this is what I got; there are two old buildings there that are not used anymore. One is an old factory, and the other one is an old school, and there are a couple of apartments that are no longer used. We can start there and go on from there. We'll get a good night's sleep, and start right in the morning with the building."

"No, we're starting right when we get there. I can't leave Sammy there any longer. I have a bad feeling about leaving him there that long. We need to find him, and fast." Bobby looked ready to protest with Dean about starting in the morning when Dean opened his mouth to add quietly, "I can't leave him there any longer Bobby. I'm afraid of getting there too late, and I don't want to kill him, it will destroy me if I have to kill him. The last time I couldn't kill him." His head down so he didn't have to look Bobby in the eye, "I'd rather die then kill my little brother. And, the demon knows that."

Bobby put his hand on Dean's shoulder. "Dean we will find him before that happens. Don't worry Sam is a fighter…he'll fight this. He's just like John too." Dean looked up at Bobby, and smiled a bit.

"Yeah, Sammy and dad were always the same. Even if they never saw it. But, Bobby there's one thing that is different about Sam."

"What's that Dean?" Bobby looked surprised. There was nothing different about Sam and John they were the same. John would have laughed about that when he was alive.

"Sam has mom's eyes. That was why dad always wanted Sammy around. That's why he wouldn't let him go half the time. He had mom's eyes. Hell I swear I go to talk to Sam half the time, because I feel like mom was there listening. We have to get him back Bobby. We just have to."

"We will Dean. So, we'll go out and look around a bit. We'll find these places, and scout them out. If it's clear we'll go in and look around right then and there. But, if it is the place, then we go back to Alex's house, and we figure out what to do. Deal?"

"Deal." Bobby and Dean shook hands as they heard the speaker say, "We are landing at Lawacer, Kansas. Thank you for flying us, and fly with us again!"

Here I come Sammy, stay strong little bro.


	14. Chapter 14

Eye's Of Destiny

**Chapter Fourteen: Nightmares Come to Life**

Sam tried to move his head, but was pushed against the wall again. Sam let out a little yell. He turned his head towards the demon, and his eyes got bigger. The demon started to laugh at him. "Linda, how about you do something with that long chain on my son's wrist. It's a little loose."

The girl was in her early 20s with long brown hair; she looked at the demon and nodded, and then turned towards Sam. Linda gave Sam an apologetic look and closed her eyes. Sam looked down at his wrist and saw that the length off the chain was getting smaller till it was perfect length between him and the bed and the cuff around Sam's wrist got smaller, till Sam couldn't feel anything in his right hand anymore.

The demon saw the blood starting coming down his wrist, and told Linda to stop. "Thank you Linda, you may leave now. Your brother will be spared now. Take the room, and start." Linda started to scream, as the other demon pick her up, and walk at the door.

Sam just stared, not knowing what to say. "Now Sammy where should we begin. Now Sammy don't worry about it. I won't have you lose anymore blood. Expect for that." The demon pointed to his wrist.

"If you're not going to draw blood, then what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to bring your worst fear to life. You know all those bad things that happened to you before, we are going to bring them all back, and have you live them all over again. With the help of Chris it will happened. It will be painful for you to see your mom, and Jessica, die all over again, seeing all those arguments again with your father, and Dean. Seeing your dad die, and dealing with Dean. Like the shapesfiter." Sam's eye widened as he looked over at the demon.

"How did you know about that?" Sam thought about his worst nightmares and didn't want to go through those again. He already saw Jessica die over and over again in his head. One thing Sam didn't want to see was his mom's death. He couldn't go through that. Then, Sam had the feeling he knew what his punishment was now, as he looked up at the demon.

"Yes, Sammy I'm going to break you. I'm going to break you, and then turn you. But one step at a time." With that the demon looked over at Chris and nodded. Chris also looked over at Sam with an apologetic look. With that Chris started to concentrate, and everything started to go black. Sam started to feel pain in his head. It felt like his head was on fire. Then all of sudden Sam heard Dean's voice, "I did what dad asked, and he still left me. Left me with your sorry ass."

"No Dean, not again." With that Sam saw the whole thing happening all over again. He saw the fight between him and Dean, how Dean started to choke Sam to death, but when Sam knew the real Dean came in to save him, he didn't show up. Sam felt the same hands around his neck now. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. Then, Sam could breathe again as he heard another voice.

"Sammy if you just shoot the damn thing then this whole thing would be done. And your brother would be awake right now."

"Go to hell!"

"Wondering where your daddy went after I killed him. I bet you are, he went to join everyone else down there where it's hot. He's not with your mom at all. And, neither will you be after I'm done."

Sam felt tears going down his face, and started to scream he couldn't take it anymore. Then Sam heard Jessica's screams, yelling for him to come and save her. Sam tried to close his eyes, but his eyes wouldn't let him. Sam just started to say over and over again. "I'm so sorry Jess, I'm so sorry."

The demon started to laugh when he heard a noise come through the crack in the wall. The demon's eyes just glowed and turned his head a bit, and just smiled.

Behind the wall Riley was watching everything through a crack. Tears forming in her eyes. Riley let her head look down to the floor. I'm so sorry Sammy. I did this to you.

Riley's head shot up when some of the light was taken away, and held her breath when she saw an eye, and that chilled voice come through the wall.

"Boo!"


	15. Chapter 15

Eye's Of Destiny

**Chapter Fifteen: Feeling**

Riley let out a scream as the wall was being moved to the side. No, please, Riley kept saying over and over again. As the cold hand went in and grabbed her arm, and yanked Riley out of her hiding place.

"So, you're the one who has been helping Samuel out. How nice of the little sister to help her brother. But, you did the wrong thing. You will now pay for what you did."

"How did you find me? Nobody would have found me there. How did you?" Riley's eyes were mostly shocked, that anybody could find her there, but then again look at who she was talking to.

"Well, Riley I thought you would know by now. You are my child, as Sammy is. I can feel you when you're around. I can feel you when you're scared. You've been with me since your were eight, so by now I can feel you." The demon was angered about what happened. Now he was to punish his daughter for helping Sammy out. But, how to hurt her, she has no memories of her family. The demon did that himself, the only thing she remembered was leaving them, and meeting him. After that she had no more happy memories of them, just seeing the fire. The demon just smiled on how to hurt her.

"Chris show young Samuel the death of his mother," the demon turned to Riley and just smiled, "then I'll punish you after that. But, first you'll watch as Sammy is going through his pain. He will break Riley, and I will have my son." With that the demon threw his arm around Riley and held her in place, and held her face towards Sam.

No, Riley thought this would break Sammy for sure. Riley couldn't close her eyes as she just watched as Sammy eyes got big, and sad. Tears filled his eyes, as Sam started to scream no, mom just run, don't save me, just run. Save yourself, Riley felt the tears in her eyes start to fall. She was watching Sam's will to live to go down. Riley saw the fear and guilt in Sam's eyes. Sam's face started to look down, and all that Riley could hear was Sam saying over and over again "I'm so sorry mom, I'm so sorry. You should've left me, you should've left me."

Don't give up Sam, please don't give up. Riley kept thinking that as her own tears were coming down now. Dean where are you, your baby brother needs you now. I don't know how much longer he can last.

Dean and Bobby went to meet Bobby's cousin Alex. Then for some reason Dean stopped where he was and just stood there. Bobby noticed after walking a bit more that Dean wasn't there anymore. Bobby turned around to see Dean just standing there. Then, Dean's head just looked down with his eyes closed, and started to shake his head.

"Dean you ok? Did the plane get to you?" Bobby was worried, he'd never seen Dean like this before, but then again he just flew, so maybe it was the reason why he was looking so pale.

"No, it's not the plane Bobby, its Sammy. He's in trouble, and he's hurting bad." Bobby just looked at Dean like he was mad. "Bobby I don't know how to explain it. When Sammy is in trouble, or hurt I know about it. But, there's something different about this one. The pain is overwhelming this time. I might be losing him Bobby. We need to hurry."

With that Bobby just shook his head, and him and Dean went to find Alex. After a couple of times through the airport Bobby and Dean found Alex. Alex looked like Bobby when he was younger. God Alex could pass for Bobby's twin, Dean thought. But, with that Dean pushed it out of his mind. He had more important things on his mind right now.

"Ok, let's go and find Sammy." With that all three men left for the car and started looking for Sam.


	16. Chapter 16

Eye's Of Destiny

**Chapter Sixteen: On the Trial**

After looking at the two empty buildings, mostly because Dean didn't want to just sit around now, since he had the feeling that Sammy wasn't doing too good. Come on Sammy where are you? Where is that joker keeping you?

"Dean come on we need to go and get some sleep. Sammy wasn't in those two buildings. We need sleep if you're going to find him, and you going to need it to face off with that damn demon!" Bobby was looking at Dean with those eyes that a father would look with. But, Bobby had been like Sam's and his father since his dad had died.

"Bobby can we look at the abandoned school? Please just to get an idea!" Dean was trying his puppy dog eye look.

"Dean you know Sam can only get me to do things with that look, and yours isn't working on me. You need to practice….a lot!" Bobby laughed at Dean's attempt.

"Bobby come on man you know if we don't go, I'm going to go and check it out myself."

"Yea, I know you will. Ok, Alex take us to the abandoned school, to get look at it."

"The abandoned school Bobby?" Alex ask looking up at Bobby.

"Yeah the one on Newport Road?"

"It's not there anymore. They knocked it down a year ago. There's a hot dog stand there now."

"Damn it!" Dean shouted, "We'll never find him now."

"Wait Dean," Alex looked up from driving and pulled over to the side of the road. "I just remembered something…they built an asylum outside of town in the forest area. There was nothing around there, but trees. It was all over the news down here, because the patients that they were taking where from all over the place, and not everyone liked the idea. But the guy…oh what was his name…..oh Bob something….said that the community had nothing to worry about. If the patients got out they had nowhere to go. They had trees all over the place, and they wouldn't know where to go. Sam might be there."

"Dean what to do think, do we go and check it out?" Bobby was looking at Dean, and knowing what Dean was going to say.

"Oh hell yea we're going to check it out. Let's go Alex. Step on it or I'll kick your ass." Dean meant it, he had a good feeling about this place. The feeling was strong they had the right place. He knew it.

After an hour on the road Dean, Alex, and Bobby made it to the turn off on the road to the asylum. The place was way back in the trees, and if you weren't looking for it, or even try to find it you would have went straight past it.

This is it, Dean said to himself. "Alex try to get as close to there as you can without being noticed. We'll walk the rest of the way."

"Alright."

The car headlights went out, and the car went a little bit more till Alex pulled over and all three men got out, and walked towards the door. Dean and Bobby stopped and bent down in the bushes and Bobby pulled Alex down with them.

"Stupid we don't want them to know we're here if this is the right place." Bobby said hitting him across the back of his head with his hand.

"Ok we need to get there, and find out if this is the right place. Is there an opening anywhere where we could sneak in?" All three men were looking around the place. It was sealed up like a college dorm room, where you couldn't sneak in to see the girls in their rooms. They needed an ID card to get in the first door.

Dean saw someone coming out through the back door, and turned to Bobby, and Alex, "I have an idea. Bobby bring what ever you can get from the truck. Especially holy water in case if where dealing with a demon.

After a couples of minutes Bobby came back with three guns, two cans of holy water, two small guns with sliver bullets, a knife, some rope, and books with chants in it. "I think we are all good Dean." Bobby said smiling.

"Ok give me the holy water, and get ready for anything. Have a chant ready in case if it's a demon Bobby. Alex there's a knife for you, and some holy water. If that is a demon keep it away from Bobby, so Bobby can read the chant.

"You got it Dean."

With that Dean started to walk down the path from the woods following the man. When Dean got close to the man, Dean yelled "Christo!"

The man turned around to show his black eyes, and threw Dean backwards. Dean was flying in the air, and hit a bush with a thud. Well, at least I hit something soft, Dean thought. Dean turned around to the male demon approaching him, and Alex jumped out from behind the tree and threw some holy water on him. The demon yelled, and Dean took that as sign to get up and attack too. Dean pulled out his holy water, and threw it in the demon's month. The demon started to yell, and fell to all four legs, and with that Dean hit the demon right in his face, and knocked him out.

"Bobby just do it now. Get that thing out of him now."

With that Bobby spoke the chant and exorcized the demon out of the male. With that all three men put the man in the back of the car, and took his ID card, and walked to the back door of the building.

"Ok we don't know what to expect when we get there, so hide somewhere, and we'll go from there." Bobby and Alex nodded, and were ready for it. Dean slid the card and a red light showed through the circle, and Dean started to curse.

"Dean, I think red means it opens." Alex said looking at the colors would show. Either red or green.

"What do you mean red opens it." Dean looked at Alex like he was crazy.

"Dean, just do it."

With that he held his breath and tried to open the door and, to his shock, the door opened. Wow, Dean thought, only that crazy demon would do something like that. The three men hurried through the door, and hide in the cracks in the wall. When they decided it was all clear Dean threw his hand up to say it was ok to move. All three men started to run through the halls. Dean just kept thinking this is the place, now where is Sammy.

All three men went upstairs, and hid, and waited to see if the coast was clear. At one corner Dean looked around to see two guards outside a door with four locks on it. Got ya, Sammy. Here I come.


	17. Chapter 17

Eye's Of Destiny

I love tonight epp. of Supernatural!! It was so funny!! Enjoy the update1!!

**Chapter Seventeen: Found at Last**

"No Dean, wait a second. We have another way into the room." Bobby said holding onto Dean's arm. No, Dean thought, I'm so close, I can't do that. I'll kill those bastered right now.

"Wait guys, there's a closet door over here and the vent is missing. I think we can climb through here." Alex disappeared behind the door, and Dean followed him into the room, and Bobby closed the door.

"Ok, now you two I'm too old to go up there. You two go in there and look for Sam, I'll stay here and stand guard."

"Good idea Bobby, here hold this." With that Dean gave Bobby his guns, but he kept his bottle of holy water. Dean started to climb through the vent and as Alex was about to go through the vent Bobby grabbed his arm, and turned him around to look at him.

"You watch him, and don't do anything yet, just find Sam and bring Dean back here. He needs sleep. He can't win this battle with little to no sleep. So, keep him from going in there." Bobby was harsh, and narrowing in towards Alex.

"You got it Bobby." With that Alex climbed through the vent to find Dean.

Half way through the vent Dean heard voices, and stopped, and noticed that he could climb down into a space. Dean jumped down followed by Alex. Dean looked through the cracks in the wall, and looked in horror at what he was seeing. Sam was cuffed to a chair. His eyes looked blood shot from crying, and for being tired. "Sammy what have they done to you."

Sam wanted the pain to stop now. He kept seeing his mother's death over and over again in his eyes and his mind. Sammy kept saying over, and over again, "I'm so sorry mom, you shouldn't saved me."

Sam just noticed that he was no longer pushed against the wall, he was seated in a chair, and tied down, and his feet where tied too. Sam heard a voice, "Sammy…..Sammy…are you ok?"

"Yea Riley I'm fine….what about you?" Sam looked up, and Riley gasped at the look on Sam's face which looked like he hadn't slept in about three weeks even though those visions went through his head for only about an hour and a half.

"I'm fine we're going to get out this somehow."

"Now my dear why would you want to do that? When we're having so much fun here. It's not everyday that your father gets to play with his kids." The demon's small smile came up, but that didn't scare Riley that much, she getting scared that her father kept looking over at Sammy.

"What are you going to do us?" Riley asked trying to steal some time for a plan to get them out of this. I should have taken a cell phone, and tried to find Dean's number, and call him. But, how would Dean take it if some stranger called saying she had news on his brother. No, that wouldn't do at all.

"Well, let's see your eighteen birthday is coming up soon Riley, so pretty soon you'll be my daughter, and do whatever I say to do. But, I need to punish you somehow for helping Sammy out here. So, I decided," the demon looked at Sammy with his eyes narrowing in, as the demon just smiled. This can't be good Sam thought. "That I would just do the process now on Sammy for turning him."

The demon looked over at Sam again and just smiled. Oh he couldn't wait to make John Winchester's precious little son his son, and that he was no longer here to save him. Dean was nowhere in sight, and if Dean was here he wouldn't be able to stop him.

"WHAT!" Riley screamed, "No don't do this, please, just change me instead it was my idea to get Sam his cell phone. I made him do it." Riley was trying to hold back her tears. She wasn't going to lose someone else to this yellow-eyed man.

"No, Riley didn't help me. It was my idea, I made her do it. Don't do anything to her." Sam protested against Riley's pleas. He wouldn't let Riley turn. She was too young to go, and maybe Dean could save her instead of him.

"Oh, don't worry you two. You'll both turn…don't worry about that. Now it will take time for you to turn Sammy. But, mark my words you'll be my son by the end of tomorrow night."

Sam just looked at the demon with the hatred he had in him. "How are you going to do that? I won't join you. Dean is coming for me, and Riley." Sam looked over Riley, and Riley knew that Sam would not leave her alone here.

Riley had found a family at last. Well, at least she hoped, if they could survive this.

"Why Sammy I'm glad you asked me. Now remember those memories now that you have in your mind there. I have a drug that will make them ten times more painful, to point where you will be asking me to turn you, so you don't have to deal with the lost, the pain, and the hurt, and most importantly the reason why they are dead, because of you." The demon was approaching slowly towards Sammy with a smile on his face. He stopped in front of Sam and looked him right in the face, "But, my dear son you need to sleep, and save some strength for tomorrow. It's going to be hard on you. Just in case you somehow get loose, I'll leave my friends here with you. Oh, and Sammy they will hurt you, and make you bleed, and Riley don't think they won't hurt you. Goodnight my children." With that the demon laughed as the door closed behind him. The other demon came in and one stood by Sam, and the other stood by Riley.

"Great!" Riley said at loud as Sam turned too looked at her. "We are so screwed, and now we have Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb now!" Sam couldn't help but laugh at that. One thing was sure at least Sam had Riley with him. Or, else he would've been gone.


	18. Chapter 18

Eye's Of Destiny

**Chapter Eighteen: Fooled**

I like this girl, Dean thought. She kind of reminds me of me. Dean chucked at this thought. "Ok Alex we're going in there, and taken out……well as Riley down there called them Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb and get Sammy and that funny little girl down there.

Dean went to go and open the wall when Alex grabbed his hand, "What?" Dean was looking at Alex questionable right now.

"Dean, Bobby asked me to bring you back, and get some sleep. They're not going to do anything to him till tomorrow. We can go back, and you and Bobby can get some sleep, before we break Sam and Riley out of the ward.

"But, we can't do that…"

"Dean we'll come back I promise." Alex was looking a little weird now to Dean, but Dean decided he couldn't let Sam down now, and if he did fall asleep when they were escaping, then he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

"Ok, let's go." With that Dean looked back at Sammy, and put his hands against the crack, and found it hard to let go. If Dean could stay he would sleep right here on the floor. But, Dean did the hardest thing he could do and left Sammy there. "I'll be back little bro, don't worry about that." With that Dean left his little brother there.

Back at Alex's house Dean was looking around and trying to figure out what to do next. Bobby was enjoying a nice dinner that Alex had made earlier. Man, Bobby hated that airplanes didn't serve food anymore on the planes.

"Ok, we we'll sleep for two hours, and then we go. I can't believe I left Sammy there by himself, and that I could of left him there if they weren't going to start tomorrow morning with that so called drug."

"Dean give us till the morning, early morning. Let's sleep till five at the latest." Dean looked up at Bobby and was about to object when Bobby counited "Dean please just let us sleep."

"Ok we'll do that, but have any idea of what to do when we get there. I want everything to go smoothly when we get there."

"Ok Dean. Now how was Sam again when you saw him?"

"He wasn't good Bobby he was losing it. It a long time before he breaks. But, he's staying strong somehow. There's this girl named Riley who's keeping him going. She's doing her best to keep him going. As long she's there, Sam won't break."

"You think he won't Dean. The demon has his way of making people break you know." Alex was walking towards Bobby and Dean now.

"What are you talking about? Sammy won't break." Dean got up and walked over to get his cell phone. "He won't do that unless either I'm dead or he has no choice. I'm going to call Ellen, we need some back up for tomorrow."

"Oh, no we won't Dean. Cause my master won't have that." Dean started to turn around and was met by Alex's fist to the face. Dean fell backwards to the floor, and looked up at Alex, and saw black eyes looking down on him.

"Your brother is going to be on our side soon Dean, and be my master's son." With that Alex knocks Dean out cold. Alex looked back to see Bobby was already fast asleep. Good thing the sleeping drug works fast.

"Who are you calling stupid now!" Alex just looking at Bobby smiling.

Alex picked up his phone and called someone, "I have him master. Yes, I'll bring him to you. This will definitely turn young Samuel to us. He would do anything to save his big brother. Don't worry, start the drug now, so when Sam sees Dean he'll have no choice but to join us."


	19. Chapter 19

Eye's Of Destiny

**Chapter Nineteen: Dean or Riley**

Dean woke to the sound of a man laughing. Dean looked up to see those yellow-eyes staring down at him, and Alex black's eyes just as dark as ever. Dean tried to grab his head, but he felt the cuffs around his wrists. Oh what the Fck, Dean thought. Come on man, we can never get a break here, you know a little vacation would be nice.

"Oh, come on Dean you and your brother can never get a vacation when your hunters. You'll always be hunting no matter where you go, or you'll be hunted. That's why you don't go on family vacations. Oh wait, you don't have a family anymore."

"Yeah I do you son of bitch. I have MY little brother." Dean spat out at the demon.

"Oh, now Dean that's no way to talk about my son as your brother. Besides even if you did go out the other hunters will never stop till your brother is dead. I know Gordon is out there now looking for him. That's why I need Sammy right now to help me find them all. He'll be a great son don't you think?"

"My brother will never join you, you sick bastard." Dean hurried to get up, but felt a Alex's hand pushing him back down on the bed. Dean looked back up at Alex with burning eyes. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Well Dean," the demon said, walking around Dean. "As you should know I want your brother. But, he's not being…what do you call it….ah yes cooperative with us. He won't give in to me. We wanted to start giving him a drug that make his nightmares ten times as worse as they were before, but when I got the call from Alex he had you, then I decided to change my plans a bit."

"And what are your plans now?" Dean was starting to get a feeling in the pit of his stomach. We are so screwed, Dean thought.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out Dean." With that the demon laughed, and by the look on Dean's face he had won, and looked at Alex. "Take him to the room where Samuel and Riley are. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Alex grabbed Dean by the back of his shirt, and started to walk him out of the room, and down the hallway. Dean was trying to figure out a plan and fast. But, he was getting nowhere fast. "So, where did you leave Bobby by the way?" Dean tried to look at Alex.

"He's tied up back at the house. Oh, don't worry Dean I'll let him go in a few days when we have Samuel. That way Bobby will be weak, and I can kill him nice and slow."

"You would really kill your cousin after all these years, because of this stupid demon." Dean felt a punch to his back, and fell forward to his knees. Ok, not the best thing to say to a crazy demonic person.

"Don't ever call my master stupid again Dean. Or it will be the last time you ever speak." Alex went and kneeled down to where Dean was, and grabbed his hair, so that Dean would look at Alex. "And, you should really think about your baby brother too Dean. How long would it take for him to join us when you're dead? You know when he thought you were dead the last time we had him, he was so close to joining us, but then he met Riley and the whole plan screwed up. You two will pay for that." With that Alex lifted Dean off the floor and pushed him around the corner.

Sam had fallen asleep for a bit, but Riley kept a look out for anybody coming besides those two dummies over there. They had been Go Fish for the past two hours. They are so dumb, thought Riley.

Sam woke up by his screaming out of a nightmare of seeing his mother dying along side with Jessica. "NO!" Sam screamed, the pain was getting too much of him. Sweat was falling down his face as Sam looked around till he found Riley sitting in the chair. Sam breathed easier knowing that someone was there with him.

Riley noticing something was off with Sam turned her head towards him, "Sammy are you ok?" Riley was getting worried, those nightmares where getting worse for Sam, and Riley didn't like the way that Sam looked.

"I'm fine, it just that…." With that everyone's head turned towards the door as the locks were being undone, and Sam started to get nervous.

The door swung open and Sam's eyes widened with horror. Alex brought in Dean, and undid his cuffs, and placed him in a chair. With that both cuffs were put back on Dean and on his feet as well. "That should hold you for awhile." Alex looked happy with the job he had done.

Dean just looked at Alex, and smiled. "Bite me."

With that Alex hit Dean in the face, and looked at Riley and pointed his finger at her. "You are going to pay for everything that you did to mess up our plans."

"You didn't need my help with that." Riley said steadily and looked over at Dean to see if he was ok since Sam couldn't see him because Alex was in the way. Dean looked up at Riley and winked at her, and with that Riley knew that Dean was ok. Riley turned her head towards Sam, and nodded that Dean was ok.

Alex turned his attention back to Sam, and looked at him. "Now you," Alex just smiled and started to walk over to Sam. "We have big plans for you Sammy boy. We are going to win you to our side."

"The hell I will join you." Sam just glared at Alex.

"Oh, I think you will my son." With that Sam looked at the demon with Chris back in the room, and with another guy. Sam just looked on as the younger guy had just moved a knife towards Dean's eye, and Chris had walked over to Riley.

"No don't hurt them, please don't hurt them." Sam was looking at Dean, and Riley.

The demon walked over to Sam, and kneeled down to him with a syringe in his hands. "Now Sammy you have another choice to make, and you better make the right decision this time. We can either give you an IV bag that will put all these drugs in you every hour on the hour, or we'll kill Dean and Riley right now." Sam looked right to Dean and Riley. Both of them shaking their heads no.

The demon grabbed Sam's chin and faced him towards his face, so those two would look at one another. "But, Sammy if you choose to do the drug every hour on the hour, and decided to be a hero at one point you will get to decided who dies first. Nice and slow. Nathan will kill Dean by moving using a knife, or gun or a saw, but it will be nice and slow. Riley will relive all of her worst nightmares, by Chris making her see her family again, and yes Riley Chris can make you see your family again. It may not be the way you want it though." Riley just looked at the demon with sad eyes, and hatred.

"Oh by the way you'll watch them die too. Plus, if you decided not to take it still after these two have died, then you'll watch as all the other children die too." Sam looked up horrified with the whole thing. Either he did what he was told, or Dean, Riley, and a whole bunch of kids were going to die.

Sam looked at Dean and Riley. Dean knew what he was going to do, and started to shake his head no as fast as he could.

"So, my son what is your decision?" When Sam didn't answer the demon replied with "Ok my son who will it be Dean or Riley?"


	20. Chapter 20

Eye's Of Destiny

**Chapter Twenty: What to Do**

"No, no wait! Just wait a second." Sam yelled at the demon.

"What was that Sammy you chose Riley?" The demon said, looking at Riley with a smile on his face.

"No, I'll do it. Give me the drugs." Sam started to tear up. He knew what this meant. He would turn to save his brother, and Riley.

The demon looked at Sam with a smile. "What was that again Sammy? What will you do again?"

"I'll take the drugs." Sam said again. Dean looked over at Sam and started to shout to him, but was quickly hit in the month by one of the Twiddle Dees as Riley would call them. Wow, that Disney cartoon has a great right hook.

"Say it Samuel, so everyone can hear you." The demon was right in Sam's face, and Sam could longer see Dean, or Riley for that matter.

Sam took a breath before he opened his month, "I'll be your son only…."

"Done!" The demon interjected before Sammy could finish his sentence. With that the demon took a needle out of his jacket pocket and started to walk towards Sam with a sly smile. Sam couldn't help but look at the needle in the demon's hands.

"Hey leave my little brother alone, and plus he didn't finish his sentence you son a bit.." Dean was hit again, and the demon held Dean's face towards Sam, as the other demon went over and grabbed Riley, and put his hand over her month.

"Wait what's in that again?" Sam was looking questionable now. He didn't know what was going to happen to Dean and Riley ones he was gone. As the demon was about to give Sam the drug, Sam piped up fast.

"Wait what's going to happen to Dean and Riley after this. Will you let them go." Sam was giving the puppy eyed look to the demon. Hey it was worth a shot, wasn't it?

"Yes, my son I will let them go. Now, it's time to take your medicine." With that the demon started to go towards Sam's skin, and just when the needle was about the break the skin, Sam's head shot up when the ropes tying him to the chair loosened and hit the demon.

"Sam hurry." Nathan called out, and dropped the small knife on the floor, and rushed out the door.

Sam jumped up, and started to move towards Riley and Dean. He was ready to take on Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb. Both demons started to come out and try to hold off Sam from getting near Dean and Riley. Sam threw a punch at Twiddle Dee and sent him sailing through the air. Sam hit the other demon in the stomach and ran towards Riley since she had topes too on her. When Sam got to Riley he felt himself being pulled backwards. Just as Sam was moving backwards ten more demons come in. How many do they have here anyways, Sam thought.

Sam looked back to find himself going towards the demon. The demon's eyes glowing yellow with a hint of red there. Sam felt the demon's arms tightly around him. Sam started to struggle as four others demon came over and took Sam from the Yellow-eyed demon. Sam struggled against the demons, but they were too strong for him.

With that the demon reached over and grabbed Sam's arm, and ripped the sleeve off of Sam's left arm. "You are going to pay for that Sammy. Again when are we going to learn a lesson in listening to your father. You will learn my son." With that the demon brought down the needle to Sam's arm. The needle hit Sam's arm and broke the skin. Sam let out a small yell.

"Now Sammy your brother and Riley will not leave at all. They will stay here and die, well Dean at least, Riley will not die. She will be changed to my daughter very soon."

Sam's eyes blurring looked up at the demon. "Then why did you say that you would kill Riley if you weren't going to." Sam tried to keep his eyes open. That was a sleeping drug that the demon gave me it wasn't anything else.

"The only way to get you to agree with doing the drugs is using everyone that you're close too! But, if it came down to it I will kill her, or just turn her before I turn you." Sam tried to lift his head now, but it was getting heavy.

"Oh, by the way Sammy, Nathan has been caught, and I think he'd like to say hi to you. You know since he helped you to escape." Sam looked up to see one of the demons showing Nathan, but it wasn't Nathan as a whole. The demon was only holding Nathan's head.

"NO!" Sam yelled, but gave into the darkness that was calling him. The last image Sam had in his head was the demon holding Nathan's head in his hands.

"SAMMY!" Dean yelled, and Riley let out a small cry when she saw Nathan's head. Riley closed her eyes tighter.

The yellow-eyed demon took out another needle and walked over to Sammy. Sammy was slumped over in the standing position only by the two demons holding Sam by his arms. "Ok son now its time for your medicine."

"What are you going to do him?" Dean looked at the demon for the second time in his life not knowing what to do to stop this pain for his baby brother.

**  
**"You're going to lose your Sammy now Dean. Just watch and see." With that the demon gave Sam the other injection in the same arm. With that the demon picked up Sam and started to carry him out of the room.

"Where are you taking him?" Dean yelled out with fear.

"To his new home Dean."

The demon followed by the other ten demons walked out of the room, and locked the door. Dean just sat there as he heard the four locks going, and Sammy was gone from his sight again. Again he failed Sammy, and now Sammy was going to become that sick demon's son. There was only word Dean could think of right now to scream.

"FCK!" 


	21. Chapter 21

Eye's Of Destiny

**Chapter Twenty-One: Happy Moment**

"Riley……Riley…..its ok to open your eyes now. They're gone." Dean was trying for over three hours to get Riley to open her eyes. Man, this girl is scared right now, Dean couldn't help thinking. They were wasting too much time on trying to find Sammy. Dean had to get Riley to open her eyes so they could go and find Sammy. "Riley come on honey open your eyes."

With that Riley opened her eyes to look at Dean, Her eyes filled with tears. "Where's Sammy?" Riley asked, like she was a five year old. Riley just wanted Sam right now, just to hear his voice. Sam was the only nice person that Riley had every met in her life.

Dean couldn't help but look at Riley as she called his brother Sammy. It was usually Sam, and Sam let her call him Sammy. "The demons took him Riley." The look on Riley's face was sad, and Dean could tell she was blaming herself for it. Man, these two are alike. "Riley this isn't your fault. None of this is."

"Yes it is. I should have just gone and got Sam's cell phone, and brought back to him. Then all this could have been avoided."

"How would you know what Sam's cell phone looked like? But, then again you pick up any of them and Sammy could have called me."

"Yeah how would that work since he thought you were dead." Riley spat this comment out, and looked over at Dean.

That comment hit Dean right in the heart; he had forgotten that Sam thought he was dead for a bit. Dean then looked up at Riley, "I'm Dean by the way. Even though you pretty much know me by now."

Riley just smiled a bit, Sam was right Dean could any make situation easier. "Nice to meet you Dean, I'm Riley."

"Ok since we are done introducing are ourselves lets come up with a plan to get out of here. What do you say Riley." Dean was hoping that Riley would agree in a heart beat. But, Riley just sat there just staring at Dean. Riley started to shake her head.

"I can't Dean. I just can't. Look where it got Sam." Riley was giving up, and Dean could tell.

"Listen to me that demon wouldn't get Sam anyway. That's how he works. Now I say lets go and find Sammy, and get him and you out of this hell hole."

Riley just though about it for a moment, Sam would do the same thing for Riley if she had been taken by the demon. Then, Riley tried to think of her mom and dad before the fire, and nothing was there but a blank spot. But, one thing Riley didn't think would happen, happened. When Riley went to think of her family the one person that came to mind wasn't the demon. It was Sam. Riley heard all the conservations that they had, and how Sam said he would protect her. Which Sam had done.

Then Riley heard Sam's voice in her head. "Riley get behind me, and don't move. If you can hide from them then hide, so they can't find you." Sam thank you for saving me, Riley thought. "I'll always be there to protect you no matter what." With that last statement Sam made to Riley she made her choice.

Riley looked up at Dean and without blinking stated, "Well what's the plan Dean? We can't keep Sammy waiting for ever now, can we?"

God this girl sounded like a Winchester, Dean thought. "Ok Riley first things first we need to get out of here. So, what type of powers do you have there psychic." Dean just gave his famous smile, and Riley just looked up and smiled at Dean.

"You have no idea what I can do." With that they both smiled, and Dean knew they were going to get back Sammy.


	22. Chapter 22

Eye's Of Destiny

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Psychic Ability**

"So what are you going to do? Do you spoon bending abilities, or flying draggers? You know anything would help." Dean was wondering what Riley could do.

"Actually I was thinking about Sam. Just close you eyes and open in a couple of seconds Dean." Dean was looking at Riley with what the hell are you going to do to me. "Just trust me Dean. It will be over fast, I promised you." With that Dean closed his eyes and waited for Riley to say ok. But, instead Dean heard another that voice that he new better than anybody else in the world.

"Open your eyes big brother."

Dean opened his eyes as fast as he could, and not believing what he was seeing. "Sam? How did you get out, and how are you awake?"

"Dean." Riley called out for behind Sam. Dean tried to look at Riley, but Sam was covering her. "I have to tell you this is not your real Sam standing her in front of you. I'm just making you see what you want to see. But, don't worry he can touch, and do things."

"What do you mean this isn't my Sammy? Then who is he, or more importantly WHAT CAN YOU DO!" Dean was getting angry with Riley, he had trust her, and how could she do something like this to him.

"I can make believe what they want to see. It's like an illusion but he can touch and do things for us, such as cut ropes." Dean looked over at Riley and laughed a bit.

"Sammy go and cut the ropes on Riley will yea."

"No problem bro." With that Sam went over and pick up the knife that was on the floor, and started to cut the ropes on Riley.

"Dean I'm sorry I should have said something to you first before I did my freak thing." Dean looked over at Riley and shake his head.

"It's ok Riley. Its just Sam, and everything….well let just say my judgment was cloud by having Sammy here. I just don't want him hurt or anything else.

With that the roped where taken off Riley, and she got up and head towards the cuffed that where Dean. "What are you going to do un-lock the cuffed with your mind?" Dean had no clue what else Riley could do.

"No, I'm going to pick the locket you dummy."

"Ah with what. There noting around here." Dean was looking around.

Riley took her hand up to her hair, and pulled out a hair pin in her hair. "With this smart ass." Riley just started to pick the locket.

"Oh, well that will work." Dean just smiled, and then looked back up to fake Sam. "Ah what you going to do with this other Sam." Dean looked questionable.

"Ah, his going to fade Dean. His going to go away. That what happened my mind stops thinking about it." Dean looked down at Riley.

"When you stop thinking about it. You mean you have to keep thinking about this the entire time. How do you do that?"

"Practice Winchester, just practice." With that Riley finish picking the locket, and look up at Dean. "Done, now that was easy."

"How did you learn how to pick a locket?" Dean looked at Riley.

"I did learn a few tricks from your brother after all. I'm fast learner. Now Dean it time to say goodbye to this Sam his going away now." Dean just look down at Riley and smirk.

"Ok bye bye Sam." Dean waving at the fading imagine of Sam. "Ok now how are we going to get out of here? We are locket in here."

"Winchester come on do you think I'm that stupid." Dean started to think about it, "Wait don't answer that." Dean looked up at Riley with a smirk like you knew what I was going to say.

"I came through a trapped door early to visit Sam, but the demon found me there, but we didn't close up the door we just put something in the way to cover the hole." Riley pointed towards the bookcase.

Dean just smiled and walk towards the bookshelves, and push it over to see the whole in the wall. With that Riley and Dean started there way through the vent trying to find Sam.

"Just one quick question for you." Dean ask fast before they could lose time looking for Sam in the wrong direction.

"What is it Dean."

"Where is the "Home" that demon was talking about bring Sammy?"

"The room is in the basement, so nobody can hear the yelling. That where Sam is."

"Then we better hurry and find him." With that Dean and Riley made their towards the opening to head down to the basement.

Sam was having heard time opening his eyes. What the drugs that they were given him were making Sam tried. Sam felt each time the demon trying to get into his mind, and each time Sammy tried to top him. But, as the hour kept on going and the drugs kept on going Sam didn't know how much longer it would take to get him to turn. It was getting harder and header for him.

Sam started to start to remember different things that happened during the hours that he had been down there.

"Now Sammy try to concretion and on where the other children are. We need to get them here and save them from Gordon Walker coming after them."

Sam just tried to shake his head, "No….I…..won't….help…you." Sam was trying to speak in between breaths.

"Oh, I think I will. Those drugs in you will help. After all we are connected now my son. That what those drugs and IV are doing to you. Pretty soon you will be mine." With that the demon reached over and grabbed the needle again, and put more drugs into Sam body. Sam turned to moan at what the demon was doing to him.

"I….won't….do……it." Then, Sam felt the demons hands around his head, and Sam screamed out in pain, and as he started to have a vision of girl walking down the hall in building, and being stop by guy, and seeing a knife go straight into her chest, and killed.

Flash Sam had another vision of a brother and sister riding in car down the street, and being hit by a truck, and killing them instaly.

Flash another one of a guy getting hit by bus by just being push by someone behind.

Flash another baby being boring with abilities, that had to be about almost 6 months old.

The demon just laughed as the vision just kept on hitting Sam right after the other. By the time the demon let go on Sam head the demon had about 30 new people he either need to save from Gordon, or where almost six months old now.

Sam just let out wiper, and went to try to hold his head, but his hands, and legs where tied down to the table. He couldn't move. Then Sam heard the demon in his ear.

"Good job my son we have just save, and found more of us." The demon notices the toll that one took on Sam, and brushes some hair away from Sam face. The scares that Sam had wasn't anything you could see, but the imagine that he kept on seeing.

"Close your eyes now my son, and rest. You are tried, so relax. Tonight you'll won't feel the pain anymore, but be one of us." With that the demon disappears.

Sam was intruped by the thoughts on what happening already about 3 times by a sound of the door opening. Sam breathing hitched in his throat as the door opened.


	23. Chapter 23

Eye's Of Destiny

**Chapter Twenty-Three: The Demon Son**

"Sammy!" Dean and Riley yelled together, and ran over to Sam.

"Riley start to untie his Sammy feet, and I'll get the arms." With that Dean, and Riley started un-tie the ropes that bonded Sam to the table. Dean looked at Sam, and Sam didn't look good. He looked like he didn't sleep in a month.

"Sammy what did they do to you?" Ones Dean un-tie one of Sam hands the hand shot up to Sam head. Dean just looked at Sammy and then back at Riley. He couldn't believe how much pain Sam was in right now.

"Sammy are you ok?" Riley ask not seeing the door behind Dean moved.

Sam voice was so slow that you had bend to down to hear him, but he was loud enough so Dean and Riley heard him. "Get me out of here…please."

Dean heart was sinking for Sammy now, and Riley just wanted to hug Sam right now, but she had to get him out of here.

"Ok Sam we're getting you out of here just give me your hand." Riley went around the table to give Dean a head. Dean grabbed Sam head and pick him off the table and put him down on the floor. "I got yea Sammy, I'm not letting you go." It was taken ever fibbed in Dean body for hugging Sam to death right now, and wouldn't care if it was chick flick moment at all. But, first thing was first thing was first was to get Sammy out.

"Where Riley Dean?" Sam ask looking around.

Dean looked around to see no Riley anywhere. "Riley this is no time to be playing hid and sneak with us. Where getting out of here."

"I don't think these two will be leaving any time soon Dean." Dean turned around to see the demon holding Riley with one of his hand over her month. "They are going to be children very soon Dean."

"No they will not be. Because we are leaving here and you're going to die." The demon just smiled at Dean, then looked at Sam.

"What do you think Sammy? You think you are going to leave here, and I'm going to die." The demon just looked at Sammy, and Sam couldn't answer him, his body wouldn't let him say "yes." Sam didn't understand why he couldn't say anything, so he just stayed still, and keep looking at Riley.

The demon just smiled when Sam didn't say anything the demon knew that Sammy was ready to be turned. He just need to find away now to get in now. Then the demon just smiled when it come to him.

"I'm sorry Sammy, but you are going to have wait till tomorrow or the day after that to be turned. I decided I'm going to turn Riley now." Riley just looked up at the demon with her widening, and Sam just looked up with horror in his eyes. Then Dean felt two arms grab him, and felt tugging from Sam. Dean looked to see that the demons were back and pulling them apart.

Dean felt Sam arm pull away from him, and felt the other pairs of arms around him. "No!" Dean yelled, and both brothers were separated from each other to the other side of the rooms.

"Now where were we?" The demon ask looking down at Riley, "Oh, yes know I remember. Come Riley time for you to turn and Sam will watch it all, and now how he couldn't help you." The demon started to take Riley away, when he heard Sam voice comes up.

"No don't it to her. It's me you wan not Riley."

"I want both of you Sammy, but I'll wait to have you. She broke the rules when she helped you escaped, or broke into the room to see you, or now with Dean. She has to be punished."

"No I'll do it please don't hurt. Let her live for a bit, and take me." Sam was pleading now with the demon. He didn't want this to happen to Riley. He would do anything for Riley, and right now was the only thing he could do for her.

"No fighting me, you'll give yourself to me, and be my son."

"Yes.."

"Sam no!"

"Dean, stop it. I won't let him hurt Riley or you. It's me he want, so let him have me. You're not changing my mind Dean." With that Sam and Dean saw Riley fly through the air and to the wall. The demon was at Sam side fast. "Now is it a deal, and held out his hand.

The other demon was let go of Sam. Sam look over to Dean, and Riley. "Dean I'm sorry, but I have to protect Riley. Please protect Riley after I turned." Sam was giving Dean his puppy eyes for the last time.

"Sam don't ask that of me. You're going to be ok."

"Do we have a deal Samuel?" The demon was getting impatience now.

Sam just looked at the hand, and then took it. Ones the hands where met Sam felt this strange feeling going through him. Sam started to fall to knees as he looked up at the demon smile just grew. "It will be ok my son. He drugs are going to take over your body, and your mind right now." With that Sam started to close his eyes, and heard Dean and Riley scramming his name.

The demon went and put both of his head on Sam head. The pain shot through Sam skull, and he close his eyes and black out, and fell to the guard.

With that the demon smiled and looked up at Dean and Riley and smiled. Then the demon head looked down at as Sam started to stir. Sam open and Dean was horrified with what he saw. Sam eyes weren't black at all. Sam eyes where red with yellow around the red.

Sam stood up, and looked at the demon. "Welcome home my son."

"Good to be here with you father." And Sam and the demon hugged. Dean started to tear up that he lost his brother. Then something coughed Dean eyes. A little circle mark on Sam right lower arm.

No Sammy! Anything but that, Dean though. Dean had seen the bending link.


	24. Chapter 24

Eye's Of Destiny

**Chapter Twenty-Four: The Evil Plan**

Dean just kept looking on as his baby brother was hugging the demon, the demon that killed their mother and father, and the one who killed Jessica, Sam's girlfriend. Dean just closed his eyes he couldn't look anymore. He couldn't see this demon hugging his little brother, it was just wrong.

Then Dean thought of something, the binding link was only for a demon that possessed a person. Sam was still in there somewhere, but how did Dean miss a demon going into Sam's body. How could he miss it? Dean started to look around the room to find something that he could use to burn that mark of his baby brother. It worked the last time; it was going to work again.

Damn it though it would work a lot better if Bobby was here, and he could do the chant as Dean found a way to get that mark off of Sam. I wonder if Riley can read Latin, or if she can speak it. Dean turned his head towards Riley to see her staring at Dean to see if he was ok. Dean nodded towards Riley to let her know that he was ok.

Riley turned her attention back to the father and son moment, and wondered how much longer till she was going to be turned now. But, more importantly how she and Dean were going to get Sam, and without hurting him.

Dean and Riley moment thinking was done when they heard Sam and the demon talking to them now. "So Samuel, my son, what should we do with Dean?" The demon lit up at the thought of what they could do to him now that Sam was on their side.

Dean just looked over at Sam and turned to see if there was any sign of Sam in there. "We should kill him, so he wouldn't be able to stop us from taking over, and so he can't turn you back my son." The demon put his hand on Sam's check.

Dean started to grin inside; there was a way to save Sam, otherwise the demon wouldn't be so nervous of him being alive. As long as he was alive he was going to save his brother, there was no doubt about that.

"No father we shouldn't kill Dean. That would bring too much joy to him, not seeing what we're going to do, or even what I can and will do." Sam smiled at Dean, and Dean wondered what Sam was going to do.

"That's what should we do Samuel." The demon was looking on, delighted.

"I know a certain FBI agent who would love to have Dean behind bars right now." Dean's head shot towards Sam's face knowing the name too well. Henriksen, Dean thought.

"Yes, Dean Henriksen would love to have you again now wouldn't he?" Sam just smiled at his big brother. "That way," Sam was turning to face his father now, "Dean won't be able to stop us behind the jail cells, and he'll be able to see what we are doing, and especially he can see what his baby brother is doing out there."

The demon thought about it for awhile, and smiled at Sam, "Yes, my son that is good idea. We can also send a couple of demons to make sure that Dean doesn't get any ideas of being a hero in jail. But, what should we do with the other hunter name Bobby that is at Alex's house?"

Sam thought about it for a bit, then smirked, "That's how Dean will be caught. They will think that Dean murdered Bobby in cold blood. When he's arrested his fingerprints will lead to everything he's done, and Henriksen will be notified where Dean is and come and get him. And, Riley over here will be the one to call the police to tell them about the murder, and that she knocked out Dean, and tied him up." Sam was eyeing Riley, and just smiled, "Isn't that right little sister."

Riley turned her head and looked into Sam's eyes, and noticed that Sam was no longer there, and sighed. "I won't do that; you'll have to turn me to do that."

"That's no problem my daughter. We can turn her at the house where there's more room." The demon just smirked and walked over to Riley, and put his hand on Riley and touched her skin, and then moved his hand back, and hit her in the face.

"You son of bit..." Dean started to say, but stopped at the knife that was put to his throat by Sam.

"Don't say it Dean, and don't think I won't hurt you, because I will." Sam's eyes were on fire and dangerous, and Dean knew that this Sam would do it, and Dean had to think of how to get his brother back.

"Now Riley that has been fourth time today you have been a naughty girl to your father." The demon looked back to see Sam, and stepped away from Riley, and Sam walked up to Riley and hit her too. Riley just whimpered that Sam just did this, but she keep thinking that this wasn't Sammy. The Sam she knew wouldn't do this.

Dean just kept looking at Sam, and Riley. This is going to kill Sam when we get him back. Dean knew Sam better than anybody else. Sam was never going to be able to forgive himself for hitting Riley, and would probably try to leave after they got him back, so he couldn't see her to see what he did to her.

Dean and Riley felt the hold go, and they both were taken by the demons that were there, and started to move out the door towards the exit. Followed by the demon and son. Dean had a while to think how to get his brother back, and fast. He would have to tell Riley and fast what they were going to do.

When they reached the cars outside Dean noticed that there were two sets of cars there. Dean was hoping that demon bitch and son would go by themselves, and he and Riley would be riding together. No such luck, Dean felt himself being pushed towards the second car, and Riley was heading towards the first car. Riley looked back to Dean and said its ok we can do it before she was pushed into the car.

"Ok my son you ride with your sister and I'll ride with Dean." The demon headed towards the car where Dean was in.

"No, father you ride with Riley, and I will ride with Dean. You need to get her to start breaking." Samuel could see that father didn't like the idea of him riding with Dean, the one could bring him back. "Don't worry about it father. I'm not going anywhere."

Then the demon looked down at the binding link, and just smiled, Samuel was right, the demon thought. Sammy isn't going anywhere.

"Ok it's not that long of a drive anyways." With that the demon and Samuel got into their cars, and started towards the house.

Dean just looked at Sam in the car with him, and just smiled, maybe his luck was changing. Dean's eyes narrowed and that meant business.


	25. Chapter 25

Eye's Of Destiny

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Deanie, and Sammy**

Dean just sat in the car staring at Sam, and trying to think of a way to get his brother back. Then it came to him, well he hoped this worked. If it didn't then he could have to make up the plan as they went along.

"So, Sammy how are things for you. Having fun being a demon son!" Dean chuckled to himself and looked to see Sam staring at him. Ok maybe not the best thing to say to a demon right now, Dean thought.

Sam looked up at Dean, "First off Dean my name is Samuel not Sam or Sammy." Sam's eyes narrowed and Dean's eyes narrowed. Dean felt like he was in a staring contest like when he was ten years old. But, then again Sam always won at that game. Ever since they were little.

Dean blinked, and looked at Sam as Samuel just smiled in triumph that he just won something. Samuel was wondering why he felt happy that he beat Dean at that. He just shook his head, and then looked back up at Dean. Samuel just saw Dean smiling at him. "What are you smiling about?" he asked a little confused.

"Nothing, but I just remembered how Sammy always won at the staring contest since he was like five. When we would be riding in the Impala when dad was with us, we would play games to keep Sammy still. One of his…one of your favorite games was the staring contest. You remember Sammy how you used to ask me to play or run up to me and jump on me."

Dean looked up at Samuel and he could tell that his Sammy was fighting to come through or to give Samuel some memories of it.

Samuel just fought with Sam inside him as he felt the young man trying to get through to talk to his brother, but the binding link wouldn't let that happened for a moment. The spirit of Sam in his body felt that happening and decided to do the next best thing by weaking this Samuel by giving him those memories.

Flash! Samuel saw a little boy with curly hair running up to his big brother. "Hey Deanie want to play a game until daddy comes back?" The little boy smiling wide showing that he was missing a tooth.

"Dude Sammy did you loose another tooth?" Dean looked at his little brother's grin, and Sammy shook his head. "Man, you need to stop loosing teeth or you're going to be toothless when you get older."

Sammy just smiled, "No, I won't Dean, because I'm supposed to lose all of my baby teeth, so my big teeth can come in."

"When did you get to be so smart there Sammy." The little Sammy just smiled at his big brother.

"Dean do you think I'll be a hunter when I grow up like daddy?"

"Maybe Sammy, but you can never tell, you might be a cop, or a doctor, hell Sammy you might even be a lawyer, so you can bail dad out of his credit cards scams when you get older which would be nice." Dean laughed.

"I don't know what a lawyer is, but if you like that I will be that then Dean." Dean just smiled at his baby brother.

"Now what game do you wanna play little man as were waiting for dad?"

The little boy's eyes just shine with excitement. "How about we do the staring game Deanie….I like that one."

"Ok, Sammy we'll play that one. First one to blink can pick out the bed time story we read to you tonight."

"Deal." Sam said starting to stare into Dean's eyes. Dean started to stare back and after five minutes Dean blinked, and Sammy squealed out with excitement. Dean could never win at this game with Sammy.

"I win, I win, and I win." Sam was doing his happy dance around the living room in the hotel. "I win, and I beat you Deanie, and I want "Sleeping Beauty" read tonight."

Dean just looked at Sammy and couldn't believe that he wanted Sleeping Beauty again. After watching Sammy do his happy dance about ten times Dean got up and started to chase after Sam around the living room. Dean finally did catch Sam and picked up the squealing boy, and started to tickle him. Sammy just started to laugh, and Dean started to laugh with Sam.

"Did you have enough Sammy,"…….."No…he he….stop it Deanie….stop it." As both brothers just laughed the memory faded.

Samuel just looked up at Dean with tears in his eyes, and Dean looked back at his brother, and for moment he had his brother back. "Do you remember Sammy?"

"Yea Deanie, I always jumped out on you. I did the happy dance, and you would chase me around and when you got me and picked me up and we would laugh till there was no tomorrow." Then Dean saw it in the smile. Samuel smiled, but it wasn't the evil smirk that Samuel always gave it was his Sammy's smile.

I'm getting him back, Dean thought, now I just need to take care of that binding link marking on his arm, and he'll be back to normal. Then Dean felt the car stop, they couldn't be here already. It hadn't been that long. The car door open and the demon came into the car, and sat down next to his son.

"My son look at me?" The demon asked and Samuel turned his head towards his father. The demon put his hand up to Samuel's face, and cupped it. "Did Dean here have you remember something about you when you were Sammy?" Samuel looked down and nodded. Dean started to feel uneasy.

The demon started to brush Samuel's hair away from his eyes, "Do you remember it now?" Samuel shook his head again. "Then, my son how about you tell me about it. What you remember about it." With that the demon's hand was placed on Sam's head, and locked onto Sam. Dean looked in horror at what was going on. Dean didn't like this voodoo thing going on with the demon.

Samuel started to think, and then Dean noticed that his eyes looked blank. "I don't remember it…..actually I don't remember it at all." Samuel looked up at the demon, and then the demon shh Samuel, and placed his hand on top of Samuel's head again, and with that Samuel closed his eyes, and slumped back.

"SAMMY!" Dean yelled, "What the hell did you do to my brother?"

"Oh, Dean come on I won't let Sammy here remember something that could bring him back. Anything that he remembers I can feel. But, the feeling is gone. You see Dean I can delete people's memories." Dean's eyes widened, and he gasped. Dean looked at Sammy right away. "So, yes Dean any memories that your baby brother here remembers I will just delete them all. So, do your brother a favor and don't make him remember not unless you want him to forget about you, your mom, John, and Jessica." Dean started to move but was pushed back.

"You son of bitch, I'm going to kill you." Dean made a mistake with that and out of nowhere a knife went flying through the air and hit Dean in his upper left shoulder. Dean let out a little yell, and looked down at the knife that had pierced his skin.

"Don't screw with me Dean! I will make you pay, just look at your father." Dean was trying to say something when they heard a knock from the outside. The demon went over and rolled down the window. Twiddle Dee was standing right outside the door, and looked in.

"What?" The demon asked.

"Ah, I'm sorry master I went to go and get something from the trunk of the car, and when I looked up I saw that the back door was open, and Riley wasn't there. I'm sorry master she must have gotten out, and ran for it. I don't know which way she went."

The demon just smiled and looked over at Dean, "That's fine. We'll find Riley in a couple of hours when she's lost and confused. Keep going to Alex's house, I think I'll stay back here with Dean to make sure he doesn't do anything to be a hero." With that the demon smirked as the window went up, and all you could hear when the cars started to pull away was Dean screaming in pain.

Riley was running, running from the demon so she could get help. The only help she knew of right now was the guy named Bobby that was cousins with Alex. Good thing Riley heard where Alex lives, so she could run to get there. Riley was running like there was no tomorrow. She had to get there before the demon did with Sam, and Dean.

Riley stopped running when she saw a brick house that belonged to Alex. Made it, Riley thought. Now it was time to kick some demon ass.


	26. Chapter 26

Eye's Of Destiny

**Chapter Twenty-Six: The Turn Around**

Riley started to run up to the house when she saw the two cars turning around the corner heading towards the house. "Shit." Riley looked at the door in the front, and then looked towards the back. There has to be a back door somewhere. Riley took off running towards the back of the house.

The cars turned into the driveway and stopped. The demon looked over at Samuel, and put his hand to Samuel's head, and he woke up. "We're here my son." The demon smiled.

Samuel looked over at Dean and smiled a bit at what he saw. Dean had cuts on face, and all over his arms, and hands. Samuel could see a spot in Dean's shirt where it was bloody, and Dean had a nice shiner coming through on his right eye.

"What happened father?" Samuel asked looking kind of sad for what happened to Dean.

"Nothing son, I just had to teach him a lesson that's all. Besides the police will think that Bobby put up a good fight when they see Dean is all bruised and beaten up." The demon looked at Dean with his smile getting big, and he looked over at Sam. "It's time for us to go in, and put your brilliant plan into motion my son."

With that the demon took a hold of Dean's arm and started to push him out of the car followed by Samuel. Samuel was looking around and seeing if Riley was there. When he didn't see her or anyone going to get her out the car he walked over to the first car. "What are you doing my son?" Dean was looking at him with narrow eyes.

"Where is Riley? Is she still in the car?"

"No my son she ran away from us." Samuel's eyes got narrow and red.

"Then we need to go after her, and bring her back here with us." Samuel was demanding that someone should go and find Riley, and the demon knew he couldn't let Sam go. The demon also knew that Sam was still part of Samuel and would never give up the idea that someone should go and find her.

"Ok, Jim go and find her, and bring her back here. So, then we can turn her." With that Jim went off in the opposite direction with the car looking for Riley. "Ok, let's go and finish this."

The demon pushed Dean into the door followed by Sam, and Alex. The other demon stayed outside to look out for people that were hunters.

They reached the room where Bobby was, and Alex went in first and saw that Bobby was still there, and told them it was ok to come in. Bobby's eyes grew big when he saw Dean come in with the demon holding onto his arm followed by Sam. But, when Bobby looked at Sam closer he saw that Sam was no longer Sam, but the demon's son. Bobby sighed at the thought they lost Sam to him. John would be pissed with him, and if he died right now John wouldn't even let him come through the gates, because he didn't help his boys.

"Hello Bobby how are you feeling now since I left you here for about day and a half now without food or water?" Alex looked happy with what he was doing.

"Go to hell Alex….and not my cousin that I knew, but that demon that's inside of you." Bobby wanted that demon out of his cousin now and fast.

The demon walked Dean over to a chair and pushed him down into it. "Samuel tie Dean to the chair. Let's get this started." With that Samuel walked over, and started to tie Dean to the chair after re-moving the handcuffs that were on him. Dean didn't know what to say to Sam. If he said anything to him the demon was going to hurt Sam right in front of him. Just to punish Dean for saying anything to him. And, Dean couldn't do that to Sam even if he was Samuel that would just push Sammy into that demon so much more. Dean remembered that conservation in the car after they started again and Sam was out cold.

Flash

"Now Dean let's talk."

"I'm not going to talk to you, you bastard."

"Oh, now Dean you should really think of your baby brother's safety. Yes, he's my son, but as you can tell Sammy is still in there fighting somehow. But mark my words Dean if you so much as talk to Samuel or even look like you're going to do something I'll make Sam hurt. I'll hurt him in front of you, so you can see what you're doing to your baby brother."

Dean looked over at his sleeping brother. He didn't care about Samuel, but Sammy was still in there somewhere. He would have to try and save him.

"Oh, Dean by the way the more I hurt Sam the more he will be pushed into Samuel, and he won't want to come out again. He'll make himself trapped in his body…..even though he already is, but even more so."

With that Dean looked down and decided that he was going to have to do the hardest thing ever in his life. He would have to let Sam go till he could think of something to stop him, or save him after.

Dean came back to his thoughts, and looked up at Bobby with tears in his eyes. Dean was trying to push them back, but it was getting hard to do. The whole plan was working that demon son Samuel came up with. His brother would soon be gone from him.

Bobby looked at Dean and gave him a wink. Dean just stared at Bobby. The demon looked over at Alex, "Alex start the plan, and kill Bobby right in front of Dean, and get things set up. Samuel and I will be waiting outside." The demon grabbed Samuel's arm and pushed him out into the living room.

Dean didn't know why the demon did that. The only thing he could think of was that it was a family friend, and Sam wouldn't be able to take it…no, no that couldn't be it. Right now it didn't matter he didn't know what was going to happen. Bobby actually looked happy that the demon, and Sam left.

"Oh Bobby this is going to be fun." Alex's back was facing Dean, and Dean felt the ropes around his hands being cut loose. What the… Dean thought. Then he saw Bobby jump up from his chair and attack Alex. Bobby's ropes were cut too. Dean looked around the doors closed by someone mind. Dean began to smile when he heard a familiar voice.

"So what was this plan of yours Winchester?"

Dean turned around, "Riley thank God you're here."

"Hey can I have some help over here please." Bobby was emptying out all the holy water he can find on him that Riley put there.

"We need to get this demon out of him, but we can't they'll here us."

"No they won't." Bobby looked up at Dean. "The walls are sound proofed Dean. Now get this damn thing out of my cousin." With that Riley opened a book that she found on a table downstairs. She opened and started to read the chant in Latin.

Dean was amazed Riley could speak perfect Latin. Dean turned around and grabbed the demon when he started to move again from the exorcism. Then the black smoke come out of Alex's mouth.

Dean looked at both of them. He smiled the smell of hope was in the air again for them, and saving Sammy. "Ok now how are we going to save Sammy?"

"Don't worry Winchester, I have a plan." Dean looked up at Riley and winked, and Riley started to tell them her plan.


	27. Chapter 27

Eye's Of Destiny

This one is long!! Thank you for reading!! Hope you like the update!!

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Sammy**

"You got it?" Riley asked looking around for any questions from the both of them. Bobby stood there staring at Riley. He couldn't believe what her plan was, it was crazy, and it just might work!

Riley looked at Dean, and could tell he wasn't sure about it. "Dean are you ok with the plan. I know it's going to be hard on you to see this, but I think it may help Sam out."

"I know this is going to hurt Sammy, but we need to do this to get him back." With that Dean and Riley nodded at one another, and got up and started to walk towards the door. Bobby was right on the trail with a lighter in his hand, and some holy water.

Dean looked around at everyone, then back to Riley, "Ok Riley use your Jedi mind trick."

Outside in the living room the demon had Samuel sitting down on the sofa, and was pacing. "Father do you want me to see if the job is done." Samuel started to get up and look.

"NO SAMUEL!" The demon said and pushed Samuel back down on the sofa. "I'm sorry my son I don't want you go in and look at that. Besides Alex should be done soon."

"Oh, are you sure about that daddy." The demon and Samuel turned around to see Riley there in the doorway.

"Riley come here now!" The demon yelled, his eyes glowing yellow at Riley.

"No how about you come after me for once." With that Riley turned around and starting to run out the door. The demon cursed, and turned around to see Samuel starting to run after Riley and held Samuel in place in his mind. Samuel couldn't move and looked up at the demon and noticed what he was doing.

"Father let me go." The demon just looked at Samuel, and sighed. "Let me go and get Riley and bring her back to you."

The demon shook his head, "No Samuel, you are staying here, and waiting for Alex to come out. He should be almost done." Samuel started to protest, and the demon walked up and grabbed Samuel's right wrist, and slapped his skin with cuffs, and cuffed it to the door handle. Samuel just looked at his father confused. The demon started to walk away from Samuel.

"What are you doing?" Samuel was confused.

"I'm punishing you Samuel for letting Dean give you that memory, and listening to him. I told you to go with Riley in the car, and you didn't. Now you must wait here till I get back with her. Alex will talk to you when he comes out." The demon turned around and started going to the door and walking in the direction that Riley went. "Don't go anywhere Sammy if you don't want anything to happen to Riley."

Samuel just looked at the cuffs and couldn't believe he was punished for this. Then he heard something behind him. Samuel turned around with yellow-red eyes towards the noise.

There was Dean, Bobby, and Riley looking at Sam. Then, Samuel noticed that Riley was there. His eyes narrowed at her.

"That wasn't you that was just here that my father just went after."

"No, Sammy it wasn't. But, daddy dearest will have one hell of a goose chase." Riley just smiled, and looked up at Dean.

Dean was just smiling. Dean had noticed the cuffs on Sammy. "I guess that daddy dearest didn't want his pride and joy going outside with him! Now why would he do that?"

"Because of you…you gave me a memory that was Sam…"

"No it was your memory Sammy. But, now you can't even remember it, because he erased it from your memory." Dean looked over at Bobby and nodded his head towards him, and Bobby went to work getting things ready.

"First off, my name isn't Sammy or Sam its Samuel. Second, father didn't erase the memory from Sam; I just didn't want to remember it. And, third where is Alex?"

"Oh, don't worry Alex is fine, but the demon who was possessing him is back were he belongs. In hell." Dean looked at Samuel with a look that meant it was only a matter of time before you go down there too.

"Oh, Dean go ahead, and bring it on. I'll be glad to take you on."

"Let's see about that. Riley kick it." Dean turned around, and braced himself for what he was about to see, and hoped that somehow it would work. Bobby was done with his work, and stood behind Sam where the binding link was on him.

Riley closed her eyes, and began to concentrate on things. She had learned everything from Sam and Dean about their family, and now she just had to wait and see if it worked.

Samuel turned to look at Dean, and started to open his mouth when he heard his name, "Sammy what are you doing my sweet son."

Samuel turned his head to look at Riley and saw a lady who was in a white nightgown. She had long blond somewhat curly hair. Those eyes looked so familiar to him. Samuel just looked at Dean and saw that Dean had tears in his eyes. Then Samuel knew who it was. "You must be Mary. The boy's dead mother." Samuel smirked.

"Yes, my son." Mary just looked at Samuel with sad eyes knowing that her son was there trying to break through. Riley hoped her plan worked. The binding link that was on Sam's arm was a neat one. You had to burn it off, but the only way to burn it off was to have the real person there. So, they had to wait until the real Sam surfaced, and then, and only then, the binding link could be burned off.

Riley closed her eyes and again started to think of someone else that could help. Then Riley heard the next voice. "Now listen to what your mother has to say Sammy." Samuel eyes widened again it was papa Winchester now.

"John back from the dead too." Then Sam looked around at Dean, and his parents. "Wow, real nice a family reunion, but I'm not going to be part of it anymore. I'm the son of the demon now." Dean looked in Sam's eyes and could see that the yellow-red in his eyes were fighting, and at some point it started to fade. That's my boy, come on Sammy fight with all you have, Dean thought.

"Sammy you need to remember things that are good, and true to you." Mary walked up to Sammy, and placed her hand on Sam's face. Samuel wanted to hit it away, but for some reason it felt right for it to be there, and he didn't fight the warm feeling coming through. Then Samuel started to see everything about Sam's life. Saw his mother's death, growing up on the road, Dean always being there for him, and getting into a big fight with dad when he went to college, college life, Dean coming for him, going after things, hunting, meeting Riley, and then the last memory was of Sam kissing Jessica.

Samuel looked at Mary, and the yellow-red was almost gone. Samuel's eyes looked to be blood red now, "I'm so sorry for everything that has happened." Mary just smiled at her baby boy. Dean was standing next to John, and Dean felt John's arm around his son's shoulder. "It's going to be ok Dean. Our Sammy is coming back to us."

Mary went and gave Sam a hug, and when Sam opened his eyes he saw the one person who he never thought he would ever see again. Sam started to let go of his mom, and looked into her eyes. Her light blue eyes that he loved so much. He loved, Samuel was feeling…..well Sam was feeling. Samuel knew that Sam was coming through, but he didn't fight it, this was something that Samuel would never feel, but what he could feel of it was nice.

"Jessica." Sam looked at her, she was beautiful still.

Jessica walked up to Sammy and stood next to his mom. Jessica looked at his mom, then back at Sam. "Sammy you have your mother's eyes." Jessica smiled at him. Sam looked up at his mom and noticed that for the first time, and he smiled.

Jessica walked up to Sam and smiled at him and placed her arms around him. Jessica brought her hand up towards Sam's face and rested her forehead against his. "Its time to come home Sammy to your family." With that Jessica went and kissed Sam, a long passionate kiss.

When Sam opened his eyes they were back to normal, but his mom, dad, and Jessica were no longer there with them. Sam looked around and saw the two people that he needed right now.

"Dean….Riley…where are we?"

"We're at my cousin Alex's house Sam." Bobby answered and Sam turned around fast to see him behind.

"Bobby do it quick." Dean yelled at Bobby. "Sorry Sammy."

With that Bobby lit the metal hook he found near the fireplace, and lit the metal to heat it up fast. Then grabbed Sam's right hand, and placed the fire down on Sam's arm. Sam yelled, and fell to the ground. Dean went running over to Sam, and the binding link was gone.

Riley started to speak the chant, and Dean quickly moved away before the black smoke left Sam's body. Once the smoke cleared Riley and Bobby went back over to Sam.

Dean started to pick the lock on the cuffs when Sam started to stir. Sam opened his eyes, and to Dean's relief it was Sam's eyes, and not those yellow-red eyes. "Hey, Sammy take it easy."

Sam looked in horror at Dean, then at Riley. Sam noticed a couple of marks on Riley, and he remembered hitting Riley. "Oh, my God what did I do to you?" Sam was looking at Riley, and tried to move away from her.

Riley stopped Sam and turned him towards her, and smiled at him. "Sammy that wasn't you. I know that. You have to forgive yourself, I did." Sam just looked at Dean, and Riley and nodded his head.

"Ok now my next question is why are we living, and where is the demon?" Sam was getting scared.

"He's on a wild goose chase Sammy. Don't worry we're getting you out of here." Riley looked at Sam.

"Don't worry Sammy that evil son of bitch isn't getting you or Riley on my watch." Dean sat down next to Sammy, and Riley. Then Bobby looked up and pointed. Everyone's head turned, and Sam's eyes went wide with fear.

"Oh, you're sure about that now Dean." The demon grin widened.

"Yea I'm sure about that you evil sick bastard." Dean spitted out at the demon.

"Oh, now Dean I'm going to have to teach you a lesson now, and I just thought of something too. The only way to get Sammy to be my son is that everything that means something to him has to be dead. Out of his life, and that means you. Once your dead then there is no way my son will be able to go back to being nice." The demon smirked and looked at Dean, and then back Sam.

"Watch now Sammy as I take the one thing in your life that's keeping you sane, and take it away from you." From there the demon turned his gaze back to Dean, "Ready to die Dean." And, the demon started to make his move.


	28. Chapter 28

Eye's Of Destiny

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Questions? **

"Dean we need to get out of here." Sam started to get up, but Dean pushed him back down to the ground. Sam looked at Dean as if he had lost his mind. Then, Bobby poked Dean and motioned him back with his hand. Dean knew what Bobby meant, and started to get up. Riley and Dean helped Sam off the floor. Dean put his hand out, and the demon stopped and smirked at them. Dean pushed Riley back in back of him, and held Sam kind of in front of him, and kind of in back of him. Sam looked back at Dean with the look of what the hell in his eyes. What was Dean doing?

"What are you doing Dean?" The demon asked curiously looking at Sam, and seeing the fear rising in Sam. "Oh, I see Dean. Sammy your protector is giving you up to me. He's finally seeing the way of things."

Sam looked at Dean with horror, and Dean just looked at Sam, "Sammy don't worry, I'm not giving you to that sick thing over there. No, man if you want Sammy then you have come over and get him." Sam looked from Riley to Dean. Riley was holding onto Sam's jacket, and started to move back when she noticed that the demon was coming over to them. Dean grabbed Sam's shirt, and started to move Sam back.

"Come on Dean you know you're no match for me." The demon smiled, "Just give me your brother and Riley, and I'll be on my way."

"There's no way I'm giving Sammy or Riley to you." Bobby, Riley, and Dean stopped. Dean stopped Sam from moving backwards any more, and the demon kept on walking. The demon began to smirk when he saw that Dean started to push Sammy to the back of him, followed by Bobby grabbing Sam and Riley and pushing both of them to the back. The demon just started at Dean, and Bobby.

"That is not going to stop me Dean. I'm going to take your brother and Riley and leave. You can't get away from me."

"Then come and try to take them." Dean just smiled. The demon took a couples of steps forward, and then Dean looked up and said "Gotcha ya."

The demon looked at Dean in surprise, and Dean looked up at the ceiling. The demon looked up and saw the devil's trap and just grinned. Sam looked up and looked at Dean.

"That's not going to stop me Dean."

"Well we can try after all. Besides we're going to have a demon killing soon. You see we're going to have about 20 other hunters here soon. And we are going to kill you." The demon just looked up at Dean, and smiled.

"Oh, no I don't think so Dean." With that the demon turned his hand down and started to speak Latin, and the lights flickered, and the wind began to blow around. Sam grabbed Riley and went down to the ground, protecting her from the paper and falling debris that was coming at them. Then they all heard a crack in the ceiling where the devil's trap was.

Dean looked at the demon, and just smiled. The demon looked at Dean, Bobby, Sam, and Riley. "I'll be back mark my words."

"Sure you will. We'll count on it!"

"I'll get my children Dean, you can count on that."

With that the demon faded, and Sam and Riley looked around.

"Dean when are the other hunters getting here?" Sam asked.

"Actually they're not Sammy. Made that part up, but hey at least he's gone." Dean smiled, and started to walk over to Sam and Riley.

Dean kneeled down to Sam and started to pick him up. Dean looked at Sam and did a once over. Man, this kid looks like he was hurting, and needs some sleep, and some food. "Come on Sam let's go and get some food for you, and then we are leaving this place." With that they all headed out of Alex's house.

They placed Alex in his truck, and Bobby sat next to him. Riley sat in the middle of Sam and Dean. Dean started up the car and left the drive way, and headed towards the first diner to get some food. His brother was safe and that was all that mattered for now. Then Dean heard Sam say something.

"What was that Sammy?"

"Dean I need to ask you some questions when we get the chance, and when we get to safety."

"You got it Sammy." Dean had a bad feeling about the questions that Sam was going to ask him. He didn't like it at all.


	29. Chapter 29

Last Chapter

Last Chapter!! Hope you all like the story!!

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Family**

After a day of leaving everything behind them, Dean felt happy to have some R&R at the roadhouse. Sam and Riley loved to have some food, and some sleep. Bobby stayed with Alex back in Kansas to make sure he would be ok. The week went on as Sam and Dean drank some beer, and talked to Ellen. While Riley was talking to Jo, and hanging out with Ellen. These were the first real smiles Dean had ever seen from Riley, and Sam. They looked at peace and comfortable.

Dean and Sam were talking with Ellen and Riley when Sam piped up, "Dean I need to ask you a few questions. If you don't mind?" Sam looked over to Riley, and Ellen.

"Sure Sam don't worry. Riley honey can you come over here and help me with a few things." Ellen motioned to Riley. Riley looked up at Dean and Sam. She didn't want to move, she didn't want to leave Sam alone or Dean. But, Sam's eyes asked her to do this for him.

"Ok Ellen." Riley started to move, and took Sam's arm and bent down to him so she could whisper to him in his ear, "If you need me give me a yell Sammy." Sam nodded at Riley and she started to leave. Dean knew that those two had a special bond now since they had been together, and were so much alike. Sam was treating Riley like a sister, so Dean did the same thing.

Once it was cleared Dean turned around to look at Sam, "Now what is it?"

Sam looked down at his brother, and his eyes looked down at the ground. "Um, I don't know what to say….mostly that I'm sorry for everything."

"Sammy it wasn't you in there. Beside we got you back didn't we?" Dean was trying to get his brother to look at him.

"Dean I hit Riley, and hurt you by threatening you….I…..I could've hurt you Dean." Sam was tearing up. "How could I live with myself? I still have a hard time looking at Riley knowing what I did to her."

"Hey, but you didn't hurt anyone seriously." Dean made him look at him. "Look at me Sammy. Come on look at me man." Sam looked at Dean, and Dean saw the sorrow in his eyes. "We don't blame you at all. Riley is over it, she's just happy that your ok. We'll get over this Sammy. Don't you worry about it." Dean started to move away, but Sam grabbed his arm. Dean looked back at Sam.

"Dean what about the demon? He's still out there and he's still looking for me and Riley. What are we going to do? And, Dean I didn't tell you, but…" Sam stopped himself, and Dean was getting worried.

"Sammy you got to tell me. What is it?"

"Dean, Gordon is out of jail." Dean's eyes got wide with fire in them. If Gordon was out, then he was coming for Sammy at some point. "He must've broken out or something Dean. And that's not it."

Dean turned around and saw that Sammy was thinking about not telling him now. "Sammy you have to tell me everything. What did that demon do to you down in that basement?"

Sam paused then decided to tell Dean, "Dean the demon gave me some drugs to help me turn, but there was something else in them. He um….he was able to see my visions by placing his hands on my head." Dean just looked at Sam with the fck look in his face. Sam knew that if he stopped then he wouldn't be able to finish. "The demon made me have visions. And, not just one but as many as I could handle." Sam looked up at Dean, and noticed the look on Dean's face.

"How many did you see?"

"Around 40 or so. But, Dean most of them were either people that were going to be killed by Gordon, or babies that would be turning six months old soon."

"Well, Sammy we can't save the ones from Gordon. But, we can try and save the babies from the demon. Let's get Ash on them."

After about an hour or two Ash had a list of babies that would be turning six months old by next week. With that Sam and Dean were getting ready to go. Both men were heading downstairs with their stuff when Riley came up to them with Ellen.

"So, you guys are just going to leave me here I take it." Riley looked upset with the idea, the only ones who had ever been her family were leaving her behind, and she didn't like it.

Sam looked at Dean, and Dean nodded. "Well, first off we were going to wait to tell you this, but if you must know…. we are not leaving you here." Sam smiled at Riley. Riley looked at Dean and Sam.

"You're not leaving me here." Riley asked.

"No, you think we would leave a Winchester behind us." Dean smiled.

"No, I didn't think you would leave a Winch…..wait leave a what behind us?" Riley looked questionable at the boys.

Sam smiled bigger, "You think we'd leave our sister behind us." Ellen brought out the paper, and gave it to Sam.

"Everything is legal only if Riley wants it to be." Ellen smiled at Riley and left them alone.

"Dean and I want to adopt you Riley. You're not 18 yet, so we can adopt you. Ellen was able to call in a few favors for us to make it happen."

"So, it's up to you Riley. But, Sam and I are leaving with or without you. So you better make your decision fast."

"Are you kidding me? Hell Yes I would love to be a Winchester. Do I need to sign anything?"

"No, Riley your good. Ellen will keep the paper work here for us. So, get your things, and we're out of here." Riley ran up and gave Sam a hug, and Dean a hug. No, she gave her big brothers a hug, and turned around to get her stuff.

Moments later they were all getting into the car. Dean and Sam turned around to look at Riley sitting in the backseat. "So, you ready to go Riley Winchester?" Dean smiled.

"Yea, ready to go little sis." Sam added.

"You bet I am big brothers." With that the Impala came to life and started off down the road. Riley had found her family, and they were a big happy family.

But, no one seemed to notice as the Impala went down the road that there were eyes watching them go. The man just smiled, "Yes there the happy family goes but not for long. I'll meet up with you three soon. Especially you Riley, and Sammy Winchester."


End file.
